We'll Face It Together
by Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX
Summary: Sequel to Let The Music Play. 3 exchange students are arriving in Forks- James, Victoria and Laurent. What trouble do they cause for Bella, Edward and their friends? All human. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the sequel!!!!! Sorry it took forever to be put up. I don't know how frequent updates will be, but I will update, no matter what. I'm not abondoning this story.**

**This chapter is just her first day and all... The plot will pick up in the next couple of chapters.**

"And this," Rosalie announced proudly. "Is Forks High School."

I raised my eyebrow, scrutinizing it. Truthfully, it did not look like a high school. No chain linked fences, no metal detectors… Where was the feel of an institution? Back in Phoenix, we had all that. Here, the high school was just a bunch of small brick buildings that could pass as houses. "Nice," I commented.

Edward sighed and tightened his arm around me. "You don't have to lie Bella," he said. "We all know that you are."

I grimaced. I was a terrible liar. "It's just… It's not what I expected." I admitted.

"What did you expect?" Alice asked.

"I don't know… but it wasn't this. But anyway, it doesn't matter how it looks. I'm sure it's a great place… So let's go! Whose homeroom am I in?" I asked enthusiastically.

Edward chuckled. "We still have to go get your schedule and then find out. But you'll probably be with either me or Alice."

"That's fine then," I replied, smiling. "Let's go!" We walked to the office and took my schedule and slips from the lady at the desk. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went to their respective homerooms, while I looked through my schedule: English, Trigonometry, Gym, Spanish, Biology and Government.

Edward peered over my shoulder. "Okay, so we have Gym, Biology and Government together."

"And we have English and Spanish!" Alice said. "That means the only class you have alone is Trig. That's ok, right? Because if you want, we cane get your schedule changed."

"It's fine, Alice," I assured her. "I'll meet new people."

"Okay… Well, let's get to English, otherwise we'll be late."

We went to our classroom, Edward going to a different building after giving me a quick kiss on my forehead. We went inside and hung up our jackets on the hooks near the door. Half the class was empty, but the rest of the class stared at Alice and I as she led me to my seat. Alice was unaffected by everyone's stares, but I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks. Alice sat down next to me, and sat back against her chair, waiting for the teacher to come.

When he came inside I went and introduced myself and got my slip signed. Thankfully, he didn't make me introduce myself. He gave me the list of books we would need and when I sat back down in my seat and read through the list, I realized I had read all of them.

"What happened?" Alice asked, noting my frown.

"I've read all these books," I replied, showing her the list.

"Oh, those. Doesn't matter." She said. "Read them again."

I rolled my eyes. English passed fairly slow, seeing as I had already read the book the teacher was discussing. When the bell rang, I put my books in my bag and followed Alice out the door. "I'll drop you off in your Trig class." She offered.

I agreed and we walked in that direction. "So, how do you like it so far?" She asked.

"Well it's only been one period, but so far, it's good. The staring is a little awkward."

"Oh, don't worry," She said, laughing. "You'll get used to it. And anyway, it's just going to become much worse when everyone see's you with Edward."

I grimaced. "Can't wait," I said, sarcastically. "By the way, Alice, what happened to Tanya? Is she still here in Forks?"

Alice frowned. "She's still here. I think I heard someone say she's going to be moving to Florida."

"Oh." I commented, thinking of nothing else to say. "When?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe in the next couple of weeks."

I nodded, not letting it show on my face how glad I actually was to hear that bit of information. Granted, Edward had broken up with her about a month or more ago, but I still couldn't help but feel a little insecure whenever she was mentioned. And now, to have all of us going to the same school until she moved would be very awkward.

Alice dropped me off in front of my class and hurried off to hers, leaving me to go inside and face the class alone. Luckily when I went in the teacher was there, saving me from too many stares and whispers. He signed my slip and made me introduce myself. It was horrible; I stammered and then turned beet red when I tripped over my boots on the way to my seat. I was sitting next to a boy named Lee. He didn't talk much, so neither did I.

Once class was over, I was wondering how I was going to find the Gym, and was considering asking someone to take me there or at least tell me the way, when I saw Edward leaning against the wall, looking more handsome than anyone had a right to. I felt my lips automatically turn up into a smile at the sight of him.

"Hey," he greeted, grinning down at me.

"Hey," I responded.

"I just realized you didn't have anyone to take you to Gym, and who better a person then me, seeing as I have Gym next as well," he said as we started to walk in the direction of what I presumed was the Gym. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I leaned into him.

People were staring more that usual, Alice was right about that. Many girls were also shooting me glares, which I tried to avoid by keeping my eyes down. I couldn't help but not notice Tanya, however, when she came strutting down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of me and Edward together, but thankfully, didn't say anything.

We finally reached the gym, where I was handed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. I changed quickly into my gym uniform and joined Edward outside to listen to Coach Clapp drone on about the rules of basketball, which was apparently the unit we were starting. We didn't play this class, but he assured us that tomorrow we would be divided into teams and made to play.

"I suck at basketball," I complained to Edward as he walked me to my Spanish class. "And tomorrow we have to play!"

He chuckled. "It'll be fine. Hopefully we'll be playing at the same time, so I can help you when you become a danger to yourself."

I blushed. "Yeah," I replied, sighing. "Hopefully." We had reached the Spanish classroom and I saw Alice inside. She waved and gestured to the empty seat next to her. "See you at lunch," I said, and went to sit near Alice.

"Hey Bella," Alice said smiling. "How was Gym?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Today we didn't have to play anything, thank god for that. But tomorrow we have basketball."

"Ooh… Poor you. How was Trig?"

"Good… I sat next to this guy named Lee. He didn't talk that much." I replied.

"Yeah, he's a quiet kid." The teacher came in, ending our conversation. She signed my slip and seemed nice. She also didn't make me introduce myself, which was a plus point.

"Next is lunch." Alice told me, during class.

"'Kay. So we'll be seeing Rose, Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. I was eager to see my other friends.

"Yeah."

The bell rang soon, and Alice led me to the cafeteria. When we were inside I scanned the tables for them, or Edward, but I didn't see any of them. We got some food, I took a bit of pasta and an apple and I followed Alice to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. I saw Emmett and Rosalie enter the cafeteria, take their food and walk in our direction.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said, smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Rose," I replied.

"Oh no, what's the new girl doing at our table? Don't you know, only we are allowed to sit here?" Emmett said mockingly, smiling to show me that he was joking.

Alice, sitting next to him slapped him lightly on the arm and I said sarcastically, "Ha-ha, Emmett, very funny." Actually, I was a little worried. I didn't want them to think they had to let me sit with them because I knew them over the summer. "But are you guys sure?" I asked, serious now. "I don't want to impose on you or anything."

"Bella," Alice threatened darkly. "If you did not sit at our table I would feel deeply offended and I would drag you here and chain you to the chair if that's what it takes to make you sit with us."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I get the point."

Edward and Jasper soon joined us with their trays, Edward kissing me on the top of my head before he sat down.

"How was your first day so far?" Jasper asked.

"It was good. I've read all the books on the list in English, so it was kind of boring, Trig was fine, Gym was…well I guess it was ok, since we only had to listen to rules, and Spanish was good too. The teachers are nice."

"So what do you have in the afternoon?" Rosalie asked me.

"I have Biology and then Government."

"So both with Edward," she commented.

I nodded, taking a bite from my apple. We passed the rest of lunch talking about random things, and when the bell rang, Edward and I had just reached outside the biology classroom.

The last two periods passed in a blur. Edward dropped me off at home after school after I agreed to come to his house in the evening. I went upstairs, changed into a pair of old sweats and turned on my computer to write an email to my mom. After assuring her that everything was ok, I went down to make dinner for Charlie. I wasn't sure whether or not I was invited to dinner at the Cullen's, so I made dinner for both of us.

Charlie was an extremely easy person to live with. Like me, he didn't find the need to fill silence with talking. He left for work early in the morning and came back in the evenings. On weekends he left early to go finishing and spent and majority of the day outside. This was when I got time to hangout with the Cullen's and Hale's.

It felt a little weird, not living with Rosalie and Alice, but still seeing them everyday. I still practiced the violin regularly, although there was no place for classes in Forks.

Dinner was ready soon, and I had just switched off the stove when Charlie returned home. "Hey Bells," he said as he hung up his jacket and gun.

"Hey dad. Listen, I'm going over to the Cullen's. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner or not. The food's over there," I said, pointing at it.

"Okay. You have fun." He went into the living room and I went outside to the driveway. I drove carefully to Edward's house, not wanting to miss the turnoff in the dark. I parked in front of the house and knocked on the door. Emmett opened it.

"Oh, hey Bella," he said and held the door open for me. I followed him to the living room where he and Edward were watching TV.

"Hi Edward," I greeted him and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled against his side. I smiled against his side and I saw his lips curl upwards too. I was perfectly content in his arms.

**I wasn't too happy with the ending there... but it's 1 in the night, and I am sleep deprived. Plus, I thought it would be best to get this chapter up ASAP.**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, you guys ROCK!! More than 30 reviews for the first chapter alone...:) **

**Anyway, this chapter is a little short, I think, but I couldn't think of anything else to add in it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and I'll see if I can add it. I do have a plot line, but little things can be added here and there.**

I sat down next to Edward on the piano bench to listen to him practice. None of us had stopped playing since we got back from L.A. Alice really wanted to form a band, but Edward refused to play a keyboard instead of the normal piano. Also, my violin didn't really add to the idea of a rock band.

Edward as usual, was brilliant at playing the piano. His fingers danced over the keys in a fluent motion. His playing always succeeded in taking my breath away.

After that, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I settled down to play chess. I was the worst. I played with Jasper, and he won in no time. Next, Edward and Alice played. Alice beat him too, after a long game. When she and Jasper played, Alice won again.

"Alice is the best in our family at chess," Edward explained when he was dropping me off.

I returned home late at night after Edward dropped me off. Since today was the first day, I didn't have any homework to finish. I practiced violin, and then decided to go to sleep. Saying good night to Charlie, I went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

The next day Edward picked me up again. "I have a car," I reminded him as I sat down.

"I know, but I can't trust that old thing you call a car," He said, glancing at my truck cautiously. "And with you inside it? Who knows what could happen with your bad luck."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

"And besides," he added playfully. "Can't I spend some extra time with my beautiful girlfriend?" He unleashed the full power of his piercing green eyes on me. I blushed, looking down at my lap. He chuckled. "Ah… your blush…"

"Hey! Stop making fun of me!" I said, teasingly.

"I'm not making fun of you," he said. "If I wanted to, I wouldn't mention your adorable blush… I would mention your balance problems." I glared at him. "Joking!" He laughed. I laughed with him.

Soon we were parking next to Alice's Porsche in the parking lot. Now that I actually looked around, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo stood out among the other cars. My truck was the type of car that would fit in among these cars.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us next to Alice's car. We made it just in time for our English class. The morning passed in a blur, and before I knew it, Alice and I were walking to the cafeteria after Spanish.

"Hey, look at this," Alice said, pointing to the bulletin board we were passing. There was a bright poster advertising a chance for 3 students to have 3 students from England stay with them for 4 months. Then they would go to England for 3 months.

"Should we sign up?" I asked doubtfully.

"I don't know…" She trailed off, probably looking for Jasper or Rosalie, to see what there opinion would be.

"Well anyway, today is the last date. They'll be announcing the chosen students tomorrow." I said, reading off the poster.

"Only 12 people have signed up." Alice noticed.

"I don't really want to," I decided.

"Then I'm not going to either," Alice said. "I'll only sign up if there's a chance of one of you getting selected with me. That way I wouldn't be in England all alone," she explained.

"Well technically," I said as we started walking towards the cafeteria again. "You wouldn't be alone. You would have the student from England with you."

"Yeah, well it wouldn't be the same." She said, ending the conversation.

We took trays and put some food on them. We were the last ones to reach our table.

"Have any of you noticed the exchange program?" Alice asked as she sat next to Jasper and I sat next to Edward.

"I did," Emmett said. "But I didn't bother to sign up for it."

"We didn't either," I said.

"Thank you," Edward said in a low voice, meant for only me to hear.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For not signing up," he explained. "If you did, I would have to spend 3 months away from you."

I blushed, and he chuckled. "I wonder who's going to get selected," he said in a louder voice for everyone to hear.

"Who knows?" Jasper asked. We spent some time speculating about who would get selected from our school, and who would come from England.

"I hope they're nice," Alice said.

"Me too," I added.

"I hope, if there's a girl, she's hot," Emmett said jokingly. "Like the Plastics in Mean Girls! Remember when we watched that movie?" Rosalie smacked him.

We then changed the topic to reminiscing our days in L.A. "Remember the basketball match against Mike, Eric and Tyler?" Rose asked. "There expressions were hilarious!"

We laughed at the memories of defeating them. Soon the bell rang and Edward and I made our way to Biology. School finished, and all of us were headed to Rosalie and Jasper's house.

This was the second time I was going there since I came to Forks. They had a 2-storied pale blue house. The interior was decorated in light shades. Rosalie told me, when I went to their house for the first time, that Esme had helped in decorating the house.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie began as we settled ourselves in their living room. "Today is August 31st."

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"So," Alice continued, catching on quickly. "Your birthday is in 2 weeks! You'll be 17!"

"Look guys, you know I hate attention, and I hate getting presents. So let's just forget about the significance of September 13th, okay?"

"Nope," Alice replied, grinning.

"We will throw you a party, and we will get you gifts. There's nothing you can do about it," Rosalie finished for her.

"Oh really?" I asked. "And how do you plan to force me into a party I don't want? It's my birthday, so it's supposed to be about what I want."

"Yes," Alice replied. "But don't you want your friends to be happy?" She gave me her signature puppy dog expression. I looked away.

"Look Bella. We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way, but some way or the other, you are going to attend that party." Alice said, dropping her expression and taking on one of determination. I looked at Rose. She had a similar expression.

"I think you should just do it the easy way," Edward whispered in my ear. "Otherwise it will be much worse."

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

Alice beamed.

"But I'm not promising, okay?" I said hastily, making sure she didn't some to any conclusions.

"Okay!" She said happily. "That's enough for now. I know that you will come, no matter what."

We were all seated in the gym, waiting for the principal to announce the chosen students from our school.

Finally, he came and said into the mike, "Good morning students. I hope all of you are enjoying being back at school!" He beamed around at all of us while we waited for him to get to the point. "I'm sure all of you know about the exchange program we are conducting in our school with Guildford High School in London, England. I am sorry to say, however, that only 14 students have signed up. Out of these 14 students, we have selected 3."

"Finally," Rose muttered ender her breath.

"And they are," He continued, "Lee Smith, Jessica Stanley and Mark Carlson."

"Oh, I totally forgot Jessica is here!" I exclaimed as I saw her walk onto the stage with Lee and Mark. "I didn't remember her saying she's from Forks."

"And the students from England, who will be arriving here day after tomorrow, are James, Laurent and Victoria," finished the principal.

"James, Laurent and Victoria," Emmett repeated. "Should be interesting to meet them."

**So... James, Laurent and Victoria are coming! Review!! I noticed that many poeple added me to their story alert list, but didn't bother to review! So please, take 10 seconds and leave a short comment even if it's just 'good', or something like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so you all probably hate me by now... It's been ages since I updated. And I have no excuse other than the normal school, homework, etc etc.**

**But, thanks for all the awesome reviews!! They make me smile :) I have 470 reviews for Let The Music Play and so far, 68 reviews for this story. Let's see if we can get to 100 with this chapter, okay? I know it's a long way, but if all of you who are reading this review then maybe....**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Today was the day the exchange students were arriving. Victoria was staying with Jessica, James with Lee and Laurent with Mark. Almost everyone was excited about their arrival, since this was the first time an exchange program was being held in Forks High. In Phoenix we had one, but I had never signed up for it. And I was glad that I hadn't signed up for this either, because if I was selected, that could mean I would have to stay without Edward for 3 months. That was something I didn't want, especially when we had just gotten together recently.

I was now sitting in my second period class, remembering the dinner we had last night at Billy's house. They had invited the Clearwater's as well. Henry, his wife Sue, and their kids Leah and Seth. I barely remembered them. Leah was a year older than me, and spent all her time on Billy's phone talking to her friends. Seth was fourteen years old and hung on to every word Jake said. It was clear in his eyes how much he looked up to Jacob, and I could tell that Jake was enjoying the attention showered on him.

Jacob had taken us out to his garage where he worked on building his car while chattering on about school and Quil and Embry. He told us about the trouble Embry had gotten into after asking out a senior's girlfriend. And when Seth left, Jacob turned the conversation to Edward.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" He had asked, his dark eyebrows pulled together. I glanced at him.

"Yeah. We got together at the end of the summer." I replied.

"I see." He said thoughtfully. Then he shook his head and smiled. "Well anyway, he's a nice guy."

We had let the topic go there. After that, we just spent the rest of the time on Billy's front lawn, generally chatting.

I got pulled out of my memories by the door being opened. A tall boy with cropped dirty blonde hair entered, following the principal. He looked around the class with a bored expression. He eyed the girls, and he stared at me a little too intently. I stopped a shiver from going down my spine. Many of the girls seemed to like him; they put their heads together and whispered to each other while the boy smirked down at them.

"Class," The principal announced. "This is James, the new exchange student from England. And where is Lee? I was informed he would be in this class."

Lee, the boy sitting next to me, raised his hand half-heartedly. "Can you come here please?" The principal asked. "There are some formalities we have to go over. James," he turned to the boy. "You can go sit in Lee's place. I'll introduce the two of you later, and give you some time to get to know each other."

James nodded and sauntered to Lee's desk, which was next to mine. The girls giggled as he walked past them, and he flashed them flirtatious smiles. He sat down next to me and stared in my direction for a couple of minutes. I kept my gaze carefully averted, staring at the blackboard in front of me.

"Hey," he said finally after a few more minutes.

I glanced towards him and nodded once. He didn't seem like a nice kind of guy, with his flirting and all.

"My name is James," he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it wearily before shaking it lightly. His palm was sweaty and I grimaced slightly.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself, and then turned back to the front.

"So…" He trailed off. "Maybe you could show me to my next class? What do you have next?"

"Um, Gym," I said absentmindedly, hoping with all my heart that he didn't have it too.

I could hear the frown in his voice. "That's too bad… I have Biology."

Good, I thought. That means he's not in my Biology class either.

The bell rang, saving me from talking to James. I hurried out of the class and towards the Gym. The Biology class was near the gym, so I could see James following me with a couple of girls who had decided to escort him. I saw Edward a little ahead, so I quickly made my way over to him. I knew James was watching, so I leaned up and gave Edward a kiss.

He looked a little surprised but wrapped his arm around my waist all the same. "Hey Bella," he said.

I smiled up at him. "Hey." I glanced back at James and was pleased to see he was scowling.

Edward's eyes followed my gaze. "Is he bothering you?" He asked, taking in my pleasure and James's scowl. His arms tightened instinctively around me.

"Not really…" I took in Edward's glare. "He's just creepy. Anyway," I said pulling him along. "Let's go. We'll be late for gym."

"Okay…" But then he stopped. "But promise me," he said, using his index finger to tilt me face up towards his. "That you will tell me if he does anything. Emmett, Jasper and I can handle it."

"I don't think he'll do anything."

"Even then," he persisted.

"Fine, I promise," I sighed.

We were tortured with basketball in Gym. I finally changed out of my normal clothes and into my normal clothes and bid goodbye to Edward near the gym doors. Then I walked with Jessica to the Spanish class. She was meeting Victoria there.

"How is Victoria?" I asked her.

"She's okay… A little weird I guess. She's obsessed with this guy James." Jessica replied. We reached the Spanish class and I sat next to Alice. I saw Jessica sit with a girl who had fiery red hair. She wore dark eyeliner and was pretty in a rebel sort of way.

"Hey Alice," I said, smiling at her.

"Hey," She replied. "Have you met any of the exchange students? That guy Laurent was in my class."

"Oh… James was in my Trig class." I didn't explain any further. There was nothing to say. It wasn't like he had harassed me or anything. It was just his looks and way of talking that creeped me out.

I didn't pay much attention in Spanish. The bell rang quickly, and we went towards the cafeteria. James was standing outside the doors, leaning against the wall as though waiting for someone. He leered at me was we passed by and I repressed a shudder.

Inside, Alice and I joined the line to get our lunch. I saw Edward and the others already sitting at our table. James, Victoria, and whom I presumed to be Laurent sat at a table close to ours.

We took a tray each, took some food and went to our table. I had set the tray on the table and was about to sit down when James called me. "Bella!"

He said it softly, but still, some people at the neighboring tables looked at us. I saw Edward glaring at him and I put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked. "Instead of sitting with them," He sneered at everyone, particularly Edward.

"They're my friends," I replied coldly. "I want to sit with them."

"Well you could have a much better time over here… with me."

"She said she doesn't want to sit with you," Edward said, standing up. "Now leave her alone."

"Oh yeah?" James sneered even more. It looked like it would become fixed permanently on his face. "And what gives _you_ the right to say that? Let her speak for her self."

"James, leave us alone," I tried again.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

"If you're not going to listen, we'll have to ask you stop, forcefully," Emmett stood up and flexed his muscles.

I saw a bit of fear slit across James's face momentarily, but then he composed himself and sat down.

I sat next to Edward, and concentrated on eating my food. None of us said anything. Finally, Alice spoke. "Let's forget about this," she said. "So a guy wants to eat lunch with Bella? So what? It's happened before! Lot's of boys want to have a chance to eat lunch with Bella."

"Yes, but James is not like the other boys," Edward explained, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger. "He looks at her likes she's something to eat!"

"It doesn't matter," Emmett said. "We can take him on if he's tries anything."

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "We can," he agreed, and Jasper nodded too. I felt perfectly safe at that moment.

**I'll try to update soon.... If it's possible.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the delay in updating!! I hope it'll be more frequent from now onwards...**

**I posted a new story- a one shot. It's for a challenge; go check it out!**

**Thanks for the ton of reviews! You guys rock.**

"Blue, pink, red, silver or a mix of all colours?"

"For the last time Alice, I don't care! You can choose for yourself!" I almost shouted in exasperation.

"But, Bella, it's _your _birthday party!" Alice whined.

It was September 7th, and Alice was already in full swing for my birthday party plans. No matter how much I tried to convince her and Rosalie, both of them would not yield. They insisted throwing me a party. Jasper and Emmett of course supported them, but when I looked to Edward for support, I found he was on their side as well.

"You'll enjoy it, don't worry," he had said, when I pouted angrily at him.

Easy for him to say. He didn't have to go through hours of torture from Alice and Rosalie before the party. He didn't have to have his hair pulled at and his face smothered with make up.

While I was pondering over this I was struck with an idea. Turning to Alice, I said, "I have an offer for you."

"Can I hear it after school Bella? I really need to finish eating _now_." She replied, checking her watch.

I looked at mine too. There was 5 minutes to the bell. "Fine," I grumbled. "After school."

I turned back to Edward. "And may I know what your offer is?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nope," I said sweetly. "You can hear it after school along with Alice and the others."

He looked at me sceptically, but he knew I was stubborn and wasn't going to give in, so he let the topic go.

"Look who it is," Emmett said under his breath. I looked a couple of tables down towards where Emmett was looking. A few girls were getting up; leaving the table. I recognised them as Jessica, Victoria, and, with a jolt, Tanya.

Edward glanced at my face for half a second before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "Thank god she's not in any of your classes," he muttered under his breath. "She can't do anything to you. Anyway, she's leaving in a few days." He seemed to be reassuring himself more than me.

"And obviously _Victoria_ is with her," Rosalie said in a cold voice. "I knew from day one that she was that kind of girl."

"But Jessica's not like that," I interrupted. "She doesn't seem like the type of girl to hang out with someone like Tanya or Victoria."

"Yeah," Jasper said frowning. "Last year she never used to hang out with Tanya."

"She may be hanging out with Tanya because Victoria wants to," Alice said, joining the conversation.

"Could be," Emmett said, before the bell rang. All of us got up together, deposited our trays and left the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett made their ways to their separate classes while Edward and I headed towards Biology.

The last two periods passed as usual. After school, the six of us met in the parking lot and made plans to meet at the Cullen's place.

Edward drove me home and waited outside while I dropped my bag off inside and scribbled a note for Charlie saying I would be home for dinner. Then I hurried back outside and Edward drove us back to his house. The others were already there by the time we reached; Jasper and Rose hadn't bothered to leave their bags at their house.

"Okay, Bella," Alice said, sitting on the loveseat with Jasper. "Tell me your offer now."

I smiled at her. "Okay, my offer is this: I will come quietly, and allow you to make whatever preparations for the party. You can do whatever you want and I will cooperate…" I let it hang in the air for a minute while everyone, Edward included stared at me in shock. I knew what they were thinking: Bella Swan, agreeing to have a birthday party?

"But," I added.

"There she goes," Rose mutter, and fell back against the couch. "I knew there would be a catch somewhere."

"I get to choose my own clothes, and do my own make up and hair. Which means no make up, if that's what I choose."

Everyone looked at Alice to see how she would react. "And if I say no? If I say I want to choose your dress and do your make up?"

"Then I won't come quietly. I'll be in a bad mood all evening. I'll be rude to the guests. I'll make the, regret they came." She and I both knew fully well that I probably wouldn't do all that, but I didn't think she wanted to take a chance.

"How about a negotiation?" She asked. "You choose your clothes, but I do your make up and hair."

"No. I do my make up and hair."

"So I can choose your clothes?" She asked excitedly.

"If the guest list is within 50 people." I countered.

Her face fell and she exchanged a look with Rosalie. "Well the thing is, Bella… I've already invited everyone. And more than 50 people agreed to come."

"Then I choose my dress," I concluded, feeling slightly smug.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it," she said finally.

"Fine."

"Wow Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked at him and the confusion must have been evident on my face because he explained, "Most people can't negotiate with Alice. Very few have the talent. You actually got her to consider."

I grinned. Alice looked slightly happy that people required a 'talent' to negotiate with her.

"Now that that's settled," She said, getting back into her normal hyper mood. "We have more things to plan!"

* * *

I grimaced as I stepped into Trig the next day. For a couple of days after Emmett and Edward threatened him, James didn't talk to me. After that he was his normal self- at least, as normal as possible when it came to him.

He took every opportunity to talk to me. He pretended not to understand problems just to ask me to explain. And I couldn't do anything about it, because then he would complain to the teacher.

He talked to me other times as well. Whenever he saw me in the hallways he talked or flirted with me. Even if I was with Alice and Rosalie. If I was with one of the guys, he would lay off, but it seems he wasn't afraid to do anything in front of the girls.

Victoria's behaviour was weird. I had never even met the girl, yet she acted as though we had a life long enmity between us. Whenever she looked at me in Spanish or between classes in the hall there was always this look of loathing in her eyes. She glared at me whenever she had the chance.

Laurent seemed the sanest out of all of them. He was always with Victoria, but he didn't seem to feel the same hatred towards me like she did. We never talked, but he didn't glare at me either.

As I took my seat at the back, next to James, he grinned at me. "Hey Bella," he greeted, like every other day.

I acknowledged him with a slight tilt of my head in his direction.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby," he said. "Wanna go bowling in Seattle? After school?"

I grimaced again. That seemed to be the most common expression on my face during Trig. "Sorry," I said coolly. "But I have other plans."

"Including planning for your birthday party?" He asked.

I stared at him, while the teacher explained something at the front of the class. "How did you find out about that?" I asked, amazed.

"I know all, Bella," he said smugly, taking out an invitation and waving it in front of me. I recognized it as mine.

"No entry without an invite!" I said, snatching the paper out of his hands.

"Oh, even if I don't come to that party, I will give you a gift," he promised.

"Go to hell," I muttered under my breath.

Trig passed quickly after that, and I went to the Spanish classroom. I found Alice bouncing in her seat.

"Teacher's absent!" She announced happily. She led me to the bathroom.

"I don't want a make over, Alice," I sighed.

"I'm not giving you one, not here in school. I have to fix mine."

We entered the bathroom where we found Rosalie already leaning over the counter and dabbing at her eye shadow.

"Hey girls," she said, spotting us in the mirror. "Free period?"

"Teacher's absent," I replied, hoisting myself onto the counter and sitting there while Alice started to re-apply lip gloss.

Just then, the door walked open and Tanya walked in, flanked by Jessica and Victoria.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alice, Rose and I. Then, ignoring us, she fixed her hair. Jessica and Victoria stood to the side, Victoria glaring, Jessica giving me apologetic looks.

Just as they were leaving, and I had let out a breath of relief, Tanya muttered "boyfriend stealer" under her breath.

Rosalie immediately stiffened and turned to face Tanya with a murderous look on her face. Alice also glared at her, her hands on her hips.

"What did you say?" Rosalie hissed.

"Nothing to you," Tanya replied frostily.

"Well whatever you want to say to Bella or Alice, you can say to me. So spit it out."

"I have nothing to say to _them._"

"C'mon, Alice, Bella." Rosalie sneered at Tanya. "Stay out of my way as long as you're here if you know what's good for you, bitch."

She stormed out of the bathroom and Alice and I hurried in her wake. "That-" She swore loudly and made her way out to the parking lot. Alice and I exchanged confused glances but followed her anyway.

She led us past the parking lot, and around to the back of the school. I was surprised to find another parking lot there; a smaller one, with only a few cars. She stopped in front of a black Mercedes.

Alice stopped next to her and a look of comprehension dawned upon her. I looked at both of them, confused. I was even more confused, and was even starting to get worried when Alice and Rosalie exchanged wicked smiled. That never boded well.

"Um, guys? What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"It's time to get some revenge," Rose replied mischievously, rubbing her hands together.

"That didn't really answer my question."

Rosalie looked at me like she noticed I was there for the first time. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. "We're going to tamper a _teeny _bit with Tanya's car. You can go of course, if you're worried you might get caught or if you don't want to take part in the fun. But let me assure you, I'm not even sure some teachers know about this place. No one ever comes here. We won't get caught."

I decided to stay with them. Rosalie took a pair or scissors out of her bag and proceeded to jab each one of the tyres with them, successfully puncturing them.

"Should I siphon out the gas or leave it like this?" Rosalie mused.

"Nah, leave it like this," Alice told her. "The lunch bell will ring in a minute. And we both know that Tanya will come out here when the bell rings. She doesn't eat the cafeteria food," Alice said to me. "She brings lunch everyday to school which she keeps in her car till the lunch bell."

"Are you sure this is right?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes," Rosalie replied fiercely.

Alice sighed. "In the beginning of our junior year, Tanya's Mercedes and Edward's Volvo were the best cars in school. I didn't have my Porsche at that time, and Rosalie didn't have her BMW. But when Rose got her BMW, she usurped Tanya's position of having the best car in the school."

"Tanya was really mad. So one day, after school when I came out, I found all the tyres of my BMW punctured."

"How did you know it was her?" I asked.

"Well Tanya's not really good at this kind of stuff. She had grease all over her hands after school, and after a bit of interrogation, she admitted it. But since then I haven't taken any revenge. So if you don't want this to be about you, just think that I'm taking revenge to what she did to my BMW."

I nodded. We were at the front of the building now, and the bell had already rung. Lots of students were milling around. From somewhere at the back of the building I'm pretty sure I heard a high pitched, frustrated scream.

**Okay, I guess this was pretty much a filler! Any ideas for James's present for Bella??**

**Review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter!! I finished this chapter a couple of days ago but I couldnt update because the internet wasnt working.**

Hours later, we were sitting in Alice's bedroom, telling the guys about Rosalie's revenge. Emmett burst into laughter, rolling on the floor. "I saw her!" He gasped, in between peals of laughter. "I saw her face, and I was wondering what she was so pissed about!"

Tears were streaming down his face now, and the rest of us were sent into hysterical laughter, mostly at the sight of him rolling on the floor and also because of the description Emmett gave us.

Finally, I stopped laughing, clutching my stomach. Alice and Emmett were still laughing, but Jasper, Rose, Edward and I had sobered up. Rosalie was fixing her makeup, and Jasper and Edward were wiping the tears from their eyes.

Finally, they stopped laughing as well, and we started discussing my birthday party.

"So what have you decided, Alice?" Edward asked. "Regarding Bella's offer?" He kissed my hair.

She sighed and glared at me to let me know that she was not at all happy with this. "Well I can't just tell those people not to come. So you can choose your own dress and do your own hair and makeup. But, how about this? You get to do all that, and you have to cooperate at the party and you have to cooperate when you get your present from me."

I sat in silence. That seemed… fair. "Fine," I agreed.

"Seriously?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah… I mean, it's reasonable enough-"

I stopped mid sentence as I was tackled backwards into a hug by Alice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Bella!"

I pushed her off me. "This present- it isn't too… over the top, is it?"

She eyed me innocently. "No, Bella, why on earth would it be?"

I didn't believe her one bit.

Finally, the day I was dreading- my birthday- rolled around. I managed to get myself out of bed and ready for school. Charlie was already gone, but he had left me a present- a new camera. I went back upstairs to put it away, and then drove myself to school.

Alice screamed as soon as I got out of the cab.

Everyone else wished me as well, Edward giving me an extra kiss.

In every class, and in between each class, people wished me for my birthday. At first I wondered how so many people knew- but then I remembered that Alice sent out invitations to most of the people in the school.

I was dreading Trig. I didn't want to have to face James and see what his present was. But unfortunately, there was no way I could miss it. I wasn't the type of person to skip classes for absolutely no reason.

So when I entered the class as the last possible moment, I was surprised to see James' seat empty. With a sigh of relief I glanced around the class and realized he was not there. I took my seat thanking my luck. James didn't come for the rest of the period. By the end of Trig, I had a skip in my step as I made my way to Gym.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward asked me, amazed as I skipped up to him and kissed him. "Today's your birthday; by your rules shouldn't you be all sad and moody?"

I just smiled at him and went to change into my gym clothes. Edward walked me to my Spanish class, people _still _staring. After seeing us together for this long, you'd think they'd get the point that we're together and stop staring.

"Will it ever stop?" I asked, wide eyed, when a group of friends stopped their conversation and stared at us as we walked past.

He chucked. "No one could ever stop staring at _you_," He said, caressing my cheek.

I blushed and swatted his hand away, suddenly all the more conscious about all the eyes on us.

"Happy birthday!" Alice said when I sat next to her.

"Um, Alice, you already wished me," I told her, looking at her strangely.

"I know! I had a bet with Emmett to see who could wish you the most number of times. There are certain restrictions, of course. We can't keep wishing you; only when we meet you for the first time at the beginning of a class or lunch or after school," She said matter-of-factly.

"So Emmett might stalk me today to keep wishing me?" I asked.

"Hmm," She pondered. "Yeah, I guess he may do that. If he's thought of it…" She said, a cunning look taking over her thoughtful expression. "Thanks for the idea, Bella!"

I groaned. I had just given Alice the perfect solution to put me in torture all day. No matter how many times I heard it, I just couldn't get over the reaction of when people wished me. Had it not been for James being absent today, I would have surely been in a foul mood.

It was pathetic, that my happiness depended on his attendance in school; but it was true. When he came, he annoyed me to no end; but when he was absent, it was pure bliss.

"So why are you looking so glad? You're Bella, and it's your birthday! Be sad; or I'll think that someone has invaded your body and taken away my best friend."

I laughed at the way Alice had phrased it. "James is absent today," I said smugly. I could tell Alice, she understood how I felt about having a guy practically stalking her. I didn't want to tell Edward- or Emmett or Jasper for that matter- because if they found out that I was being troubled by him more than I was letting on, they would definitely do something to him.

"Ooh," she replied. "What a coincidence- on your birthday! Well this definitely cheers things up!" She paused, and then switched topics. "Okay, Bella, almost 100 people have said they're coming to the party."

I gaped at her. "100?"

"You should be glad; I invited 150 in the beginning. The other 50 are going to some other party."

"Why couldn't these 100 go too?" I moaned.

"Oh, snap out of it, Bella. Anyway, come over to my house at 5. Rose is coming too, and we'll get ready together."

"Okay," I agreed. "I have to stop my at the Thriftway after school and get some food to cook for Charlie. So I'll make dinner for him and then come over."

"Be careful," She warned suddenly.

"What?"

"When you go to Thriftway. Be careful. I just have this bad feeling." She frowned. The bell rang, and she jumped out of her chair. "Come on, Bella! Rosalie and I need to do a little bit of last minute planning."

I followed her to the cafeteria, where I took just a sandwich and a bottle of lemonade.

"Not hungry?" Edward asked as he came over, his plate filled with food.

"Not particularly," I admitted.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett exclaimed, coming over to the table.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Edward raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Emmett and Alice have a bet," I explained, "to see who can wish me the most times today."

"Typical," he muttered, shaking his head.

Rosalie came and she and Alice lapsed into a conversation about their dresses. "Did you choose a dress yet?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"Huh? Oh, no, not yet actually." I blushed.

Her eyes widened. "Bella, the party is today! Tonight!"

"I know, Alice," I sighed exasperatedly. "I'll choose something when I get home."

"But Bella-"

She was cut off by Rose asking her something about the decorations and they went back to their previous conversation about the party. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were discussing something about sports, Edward absent mindedly playing with my hair as he spoke.

The bell rang, and Edward and I went to Biology. "So I heard James is absent today," he said casually as we sat down, watching me to gauge my reaction.

I froze and his eyes narrowed as he noted that. "Is he bothering you, Bella?" he asked angrily. "Because, I swear, if he is-"

I stopped him. "No, no, it's all fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, his forehead creasing. "Because we can take care of it, just tell us."

I smiled at him and pecked him quickly on the lips when the teacher's back was turned. "Honestly, Edward, it's all fine," I lied.

"If you insist," he said, but I got the feeling that he wasn't entirely convinced.

After school I drove directly to Thriftway to pick up some groceries for Charlie's dinner. I paid, went out to the parking lot and had just reached the cab when a hang grabbed my wrist.

"Bella," A voice said.

I spun around, startled, to find James standing in front of me. He was clearly high; his eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. He was staggering on the spot, and his breath smelled putrid.

I looked around the empty parking lot, wondering whether anyone would be there to hear me if I screamed. I remembered Alice's feeling earlier, and suddenly wished she were here with me.

"Happy- happy birthday, Bella," he slurred. "I- I sent you- you your present." He staggered again, and fell to the ground.

Not waiting for him to get up, I unlocked and opened the cab door and slid in, closing it and locking it behind me just as James got to his feet again. He looked furious at my escaping, but I ignored him and backed out, driving the car as fast as possible home.

I was glad I had a couple of hours at home alone- it would give me time to compose myself before I had to see the others. If I went like this I knew each one of them would be able to tell that something was wrong. As it is, Edward just might be able to tell when I go to his house.

I focused myself on trying to make Charlie's dinner, but I just couldn't keep my thoughts from straying towards James. It was like he _knew _that I was going to Thriftway, which is why he turned up there. And indeed, it was a miracle that he managed to recognize me in his drunken state.

I always knew James wasn't very good, and he just proved it to me today. He was apparently the type to get drunk and skip school.

And what had he meant, when he said he sent my present? He didn't know my address- unless he was stalking me.

I left the kitchen and ran outside to the postbox just to make sure nothing was there. Nothing but bills. I collected them and came back inside.

After I had finished making Charlie's dinner I left a note telling him where everything was and where I would be. I ran upstairs, changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and opened my cupboard to choose a dress.

Finally I chose a simple midnight blue sweater-skirt set and threw it into my overnight bag along with some night clothes incase I decided to stay the night. I decided that, in the very unlikely situation that I would choose to wear makeup, Alice would give me some- not that I had anything to take anyway.

After putting my toothbrush, hairbrush and some hair bands in, I zipped up the bag and went downstairs. I locked the door behind me and put the key under the eave- and the stopped.

If James was indeed stalking me- I shuddered at the thought- then he could be watching what I do right now. Although he was in no state to possibly do anything right now, I decided it would be safer just to take the key with me, wherever I go, from now on.

I put the key in my pocket and started the truck, driving slowly to the Cullen's house. I had no intention whatsoever of telling Alice and Rosalie what happened- they would definitely freak out.

When I reached their house found Rose's BMW already parked outside. I glanced at my watch and realized that I was already 10 minutes late. I hurried up the pathway and rang the doorbell, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for someone to open the door.

"Bella! Happy birthday!" Emmett boomed, when he opened it. "Alice is kind of angry, you know. She says you have no sense of timing."

I ignored him and went up to Alice's room, waving at Jasper, who was sprawled across the couch in front of the TV. On the way there I met Edward. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hello," he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I grinned back at him and reached up to kiss him, when Alice stormed out of her room and interrupted us.

"Bella, you're already 10 minutes late, and now you're standing here and making out with my brother! Get in, now! Oh, and by the way, happy birthday!"

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and glared at Alice. She huffed and stalked back to her room, leaving the door open for me.

I looked up at Edward for help. He smiled. "It's okay," he tried assuring me. "At least she's not choosing your clothes or doing your makeup. It won't be too bad."

Hoping he was right, I walked into Alice's room to get ready. Rosalie and she were already wearing their dresses- Rose had a lavender spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees on and Alice was wearing a silver sequined strapless dress that fell to mid thigh. They looked stunning, even without any makeup.

I sighed. "Guys, this is so unfair. It's my birthday, and you're the ones looking glamorous. You'll steal all the attention away. Not that I mind," I added as and afterthought.

Alice glared at me. "If you had let me choose your dress and do your makeup I could make you like us. But you don't really need makeup, anyway. You look beautiful without it."

I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered. "So why are we getting ready so early, anyway? You said the party starts at 7, its only 5:30 now."

"Well we can get ready and go hang out with the guys for a while," Rose suggested. "So go put on your dress."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my sweater and skirt. I looked okay, I thought, as I critically eyed myself in the mirror.

I went back to her bedroom, bracing myself for the criticism I would get from Alice.

She sighed when she saw me. "Well, it's not _too _bad, I guess. It could have been worse."

I combed my hair, taking out all the tangles. I decided to leave it down, without straightening or curling it.

"Are you going to put any make up?" Rosalie asked. She was ready, with her make up and hair done. Alice had finished her hair and was working on her make up.

"No," I decided. Alice once again audibly sighed from in front of the mirror, but didn't say anything.

Once she was ready, the three of us went downstairs. Rose switched off the TV that all the three guys were staring at, causing them to notice us for the first time.

I went over to Edward and sat next to him, watching Alice and Rose do the same with Jasper and Emmett. "You look beautiful," Edward told me, lifting my chin and kissing me gently.

I blushed. "Thanks. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, nothing big. So who won the bet?"

"Bet?"

"You know, the one Alice and Emmett had…"

I shrugged, and asked Alice. "No one," she replied. "We both wished you equal number of times."

I thought back and realized that was true. Both of them had wished me three times each.

"I can't believe they're using me as a subject of one of their bets," I told Edward, as soon as Alice turned her attention back to Jasper.

He chucked. "Ah, well, you know them. They'll bet upon anything and everything."

I nodded, knowing that was true. "So is this party going to be bad, or what?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's not going to be for me. You see, whenever you're in the limelight, you always have that adorable blush…" He stroked my cheek and I felt my face become hot.

"Please tell me you didn't spend too much on the present," I begged, changing the topic.

"I can assure you that I didn't," He told me. "I didn't spend too much. Very little actually. The same can't be said for the others though. They didn't spend a lot, but more it was definitely more than you would like."

I groaned. "Really?" I asked.

"Well, _I _don't think so," he said. "But we both have very different ideas on what is a lot. But accept it gracefully. It is your seventeenth, after all."

"And hint about my present?" I tried.

He laughed. "From whom? Me or them?"

"Hmm… You," I decided.

"Nope," he laughed again, kissing me. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I pouted. I eyed the stack of presents, comprising of 1 small thin package, 2 large boxes, and another thin box. "There are four presents," I said, confused.

"Yes."

"How?"

He chuckled. "One from me, one from Alice and Rosalie, one from Emmett and Jasper and one from Esme and Carlisle."

The door bell rang, signaling that the first guests had arrived. "Well I'd better go greet them," I said glumly, as I moved to remove myself from Edward's embrace.

Alice danced to the door to open it as Edward whispered in my ear, hoisting both of us up, "Don't be silly. You barely know any of them. I'll be with you the whole evening," he promised.

I smiled at him gratefully as we moved towards the throng of people pouring in- all of them already ready to party.

**I want more reviews before I update this time!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm on summer vacation, but I haven't had too much access to a computer. I'll try to update more often, though :)**

**As for reviews... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! But I've been getting less reviews than I got at the beginning! If you read this chapter, REVIEW!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

Edward stayed by my side as I greeted each of the guests. I didn't know most of them, but Edward whispered each of their names, while I plastered a smile on my face for their satisfaction. We made one round around the living room, and then gave up on talking to each person. There were just too many guests. Alice told us that many of them were uninvited. They had gate crashed. Alice couldn't do anything about them, because there were so many.

I collapsed onto the couch next to Rosalie. "This is insane," I moaned.

She nodded sympathetically. "Everyone who doesn't go to school wants to inspect Edward Cullen's new girlfriend. You're the hottest thing in town right now."

I groaned. "That's what happens when you move to a small town and are the girlfriend of someone as popular as Edward," she continued. "But it'll die out. Just live with it for now."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…" She pretended to think. "Nope!" She grinned.

I glared at her while she laughed. After a while, I started laughing with her.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked, sitting down next to Rose.

"Nothing," I giggled. I noticed Emmett and Rose staring into each others eyes, and got up hastily. "I- er- I'll go see where Edward is…" I trailed off. They didn't notice me leaving.

I maneuvered through the crowd, nodding and smiling at everyone who greeted or wished me. I made one whole round without finding Edward and came to a stop at Alice and Jasper in the corner.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked, exasperated.

Alice shook her head and sipped her mocktail. "No idea," she said.

"He might be in his room," Jasper told me. "I saw him go upstairs a few minutes ago."

I thanked him and went upstairs, narrowly avoiding an excited Jessica. I made my way to his room, and then paused outside the door. I knocked once, and entered.

"Hey," I smiled, leaning against the door frame. Edward looked up from where he was reading a book on his bed and smiled back at me.

"Hey." He patted the area next to him in an invite for me to sit down.

"So, you escaped from the party," I accused, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

"I would have called you, but it looked like you were having fun with Rosalie," He said defensively. "We should probably go back down now…"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sure Alice has already noticed that we're missing… She'll be here any second to drag us back down to the party."

Suddenly I regretted asking Alice where Edward was.

"Plus, it's time to open your presents."

I groaned. "Do I have to? Can't I do it after everyone leaves and it's just the 6 of us?"

He thought for a minute. "Well… I guess you could. But you'll have to convince Alice. You know how she is about parties and presents."

"I'll take care of that," I said. "Let's just stay up here for a while."

He grinned at me and moved closer so that our lips were almost touching. "Sure. What do you want to do?" He asked, moving closer so that our lips were touching.

"Anything," I whispered.

He moved his lips against mine, and I tangled my hands in his messy bronze hair. Then, the door swung open and we broke away from each other.

Alice stood there, her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face. "Get downstairs, both of you."

We followed her downstairs where we were greeted by everyone standing around a chocolate birthday cake. I groaned. "Alice!"

"Bella, it's your birthday! You need cake!" She defended.

I buried my face into Edward's shoulder, who chuckled and patted me on the back. "Don't worry," He murmured. "After the cake, we'll get everyone to leave, and then you can open your presents."

"Yeah, because that's _such_ a comfort," I said sarcastically, while glaring at him. He grinned back at me, and guided me towards the cake, where Alice was waiting with a knife and an impatient expression on her face.

I cut the cake, people singing "Happy birthday" all around me. It was childish, but Alice seemed to enjoy it, so I put up with it.

Finally, everyone was gone. "Presents!" Alice exclaimed, the second she closed the door behind the last person.

I groaned. "Sorry, Bella," She said, grinning. "But you don't even have an excuse now. You have to open them."

I sighed, and decided it was better just to get it over with. "Okay, but I'll open yours last."

I went through a bunch of presents- earrings, bracelets, necklaces and other jewelry I was sure I would never wear, gift certificates, books, CD's and other stuff. Finally, I was down to 4 presents- one from Edward, one from Alice and Rose, one from Jasper and Emmett and one from Carlisle and Esme.

"Okay, which present first?" I asked them. Alice held hers out.

"Mine and Rose's!"

I grinned at her and unwrapped their present. I opened it, expecting to find clothes or jewelry, but was surprised to find a set of books.

"The best of Jane Austen!" I gasped. "Thank you so much, guys!" I got up and gave both of them a hug, smiling so big it hurt.

"Now ours," Emmett said.

I took the present and unwrapped it. It was an empty cardboard box. I shook it and looked at it, befuddled, as it was written in Chinese. "It's an empty box," I stated.

Emmett snorted. "It's not just any empty box. It's the box that your new CD player in it."

My mouth dropped open. "My new CD player?"

Jasper nodded. "Yup. The new CD player that we bought for your truck, which Emmett and I just installed."

I squealed. I, Bella Swan, actually squealed. And for a good reason, too. "Thank you!" I said, giving each of them a hug as well.

"Now whose?" I asked, settling down again in front of the small pile of presents.

"Carlisle and Esme's," Edward said, handing me an envelope.

I tore it open, pausing to read the small note inside, saying, "Happy birthday, Bella."

I pulled out 2 tickets. "2 tickets to Phoenix!" I exclaimed. I was overwhelmed by their generosity. "This is too much. Seriously, these must have cost a lot!"

"Bella, it's fine," Edward said. "Money isn't a big issue for them."

"Sure, but plane tickets? That's going overboard."

"Not for them. Anyway, you're happy, and that's what they wanted."

I sighed, but admitted defeat. Also, I was really excited that I would get to visit Renee and Phil, and take someone along with me.

"Fine. That only leaves your present, Edward. Where is it?" I asked, scanning the pile of wrapping in front of me.

He pulled out a small box from behind his back. "Here," he said, handing it over to me.

I took it from him and unwrapped it. I opened the box, to find a CD. There was nothing written on it, except "Happy birthday Bella."

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "Listen to it," He told me. "You'll understand."

I just shrugged and accepted that. "Well, that was a lot. Really, Alice, next time you have to ask me before you throw such a huge party for me."

She pouted. "We'll see."

"Well, if that's it…" Emmett said, standing up and stretching.

"Hey wait," Rose said. "What's this?"

She was holding up a white envelope, with nothing written on it. She held it out for me and I took it. "Must be another gift certificate or something, given anonymously," I said, ripping it open.

I took out the paper inside, and then glanced at it. Letters were glued to the paper, cut out of magazines or the newspaper, forming the words "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

My fingers turned numb. The paper fell from my hand, and I dimly saw Emmett pick it up and read it. He cursed and passed it to Edward. Jasper lead me to the couch, where I sunk down, still in shock.

"Who would send this kind of thing?" Alice asked.

"Tanya?" Emmett suggested.

"She already moved away," Rose told him.

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Edward stated, and sat next to me. I leaned into him. "Don't worry about it, Bella. It's probably just someone's idea of a prank. Don't take it seriously."

I nodded. "But- wait- James said he was sending me a present."

All of them looked at me, confused. "I met him earlier," I said impatiently. They needed to understand. "He said he was going to send me a present."

"But- Bella-" Alice looked at the others, and Rose nodded. "Why would he say, 'stay away from him'? It's probably a girl."

"What if by 'him,' he means Edward?" Emmett asked. "It's obvious that he likes Bella, and is jealous of Edward!"

I looked at Edward. "I don't know," he said. "But whatever it is, I don't like it. It's probably just a prank, but if it is indeed from James, then this is getting more serious than I thought it would be."

**Any guesses as to who it is?**

**James' present will be in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I took forever to update!! I've been on vacation... and I've been really busy!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Alice, Rosalie and I shared one room, while Edward, Jasper and Emmett took another.

"It's just like how it used to be," Alice beamed as she spread her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Except today's Friday… We would have been having a movie night had we been in LA."

"True," She nodded. "Anyway, today is a girls- only night, so we are not having the guys in here- for anything. Hear that, Rose? You can't leave to meet the guys, and the guys can't come in here. I'm giving both of you 10 minutes to say good night to Emmett and Edward and then I want both of you back her. Time starts now."

Both Rose and I left the room as quick as we could, before Alice changed her mind. "Where are Edward and Emmett anyway? Which room are they in?"

"Probably Emmett's," She said. "Let's check."

We ran to Emmett's room, desperate to get our 10 minutes. I knocked, and then listened to the sudden silence inside the room.

"Who is it?" Emmett called from inside.

"There are only 3 other people in this house, Emmett," Rosalie said impatiently. "Who do you think it is?"

"Ah, Rose. I would love to see you, but, girls aren't allowed in here."

"Yeah, well, Emmett, Alice has given us 10 minutes to say good night to you guys. But if you don't want to-"

The door swung open. "_Alice _gave you permission? She's the one who told me that girl's aren't allowed." He turned suspicious. "This isn't a trick, is it? Is Alice sending you here?"

"No, you idiot. We wanted to say good night. But, fine, if that's what you want…" She trailed off, waggling her eyebrows at Emmett.

"No, no… I'm sure if Alice gave permission, then in its fine," He smiled brightly. "Let's go somewhere more private"

"Yes, please," Edward muttered coming up behind him. They disappeared down the hall.

"Jasper," I called him. "Alice might be waiting for you…"

He grinned at me. "Why don't I go see?"

He left. "Well, that leaves us," Edward grinned at me, pulling me inside Emmett's room.

I followed him and we sat on the bed. "I came to say good night," I told him.

"I heard."

"Yeah, so… good night."

I was about to get off, when he pulled me down. He lowered his lips to mine.

5 minutes later I left the room, slightly dazed. Rosalie was outside the door. "Ready to go, Bella?" She asked.

I nodded. "What's up?" She asked. "You look… pale. And dazed."

"Nothing," I blushed, but her knowing smile remained.

"Goodnight, Emmett," I said, dragging Rose along.

"Alice," Rose sang as she entered the room. "Look at Bella."

Alice got up from her vanity and looked at me closely. "You're flushed," she announced.

"I think it's because of Edward," Rose continued.

"Ooh," Alice squealed. "Did anything happen, Bella?"

"No," I muttered. "He just kissed me. That's it."

"Aw," Alice pouted. "I was hoping for something more exciting."

"Well, that's not going to happen with my love life," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.

"Edward's so… careful. He wants to go slow."

"And you don't," Alice guessed.

I let out a huge gust of air. "Well… I mean, I like Edward. And I'm not uncomfortable or anything around him, so I don't see why he wants to be careful. Do you think he might not like me as much as I like him?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Doubt it," Alice snorted. "All he can ever does is sing your praises."

I blushed. "Then what's going on with him?" I wondered out loud.

Rose shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, do you love him?"

She said it so outright I started. "What?" I gasped.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked, just as coolly.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I don't _think_ so!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's really early. We haven't been going out for long."

"Yeah, I guess so," Alice agreed. "But it would be so cool if you and Edward got married. Then you would be my sister in law. Anyway, Emmett is totally in love with Rose, so they'll get married, and I know I'm going to get married to Jasper, but I don't know anything about you guys. I can only hope."

I only half listened to Alice's rant. I was thinking about what she and Rose had asked me. Was I in love with Edward? I didn't think so. I definitely liked him, but I wasn't sure whether it was love yet.

And anyway, I thought, it's way too early. I doubted whether Edward loved me. I was sure that if we spent a few more months together, I would fall in love with him. I envied Alice and Rosalie. They had found their special person so early in life, while I was still to recognize whether Edward was the one.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my reverie when Rosalie called me. "Are you listening? Alice and I were wondering who would propose first- Emmett or Jasper. I think Jasper, she thinks Emmett. You?"

"Emmett," I said instinctively. "I think Emmett would propose first."

She shrugged and started a conversation with Alice about a sale in Port Angeles. We spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks, as was our tradition.

I woke up the next day to Alice shouting in my ear.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

Once I was finally up and dressed, all of us went downstairs. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had cooked breakfast for us.

"Wow, Edward," I gasped. "You made breakfast."

He nodded. "It was a combined effort," Emmett intervened.

"Yeah," Jasper added. "We helped."

"Of course," Rose sighed. "Emmett probably didn't do anything."

"He set the table," Edward offered.

We ate the pancakes the boys had made for us. "It's great," Alice gushed, pecking Jasper on the lips.

"Definitely," I added, smiling at Edward. Emmett pouted.

"The arrangement looks really good," Rose told Emmett, kissing his pout away.

"Hey," He said, breaking away. "I should go check the post. Mom and Dad said they might get something today."

He disappeared out the front door. "Where does your post come?" I mused out loud. "I mean, the post man probably doesn't deliver all the way inside, does he?"

"Nope," Alice replied. "We get it from the end of the road."

"Oh," I said.

Emmett returned a couple of minutes later. "Nothing for them," He announced, striding through the door. "Just a package for Bella."

"Here?" I asked. "Who would send me something here?"

He shrugged. "There's no return address."

I opened it carefully. A packet fell out. "What's that?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I told him, opening it further. I gasped, and passed it to Rosalie.

She glanced at it "Okay, I am going to kill whoever did this," she promised, and passed it along to Edward.

I didn't notice any of their exclamations of shock and disgust. I was looking at a note that had come with the packet.

It read: Sweetie, keep the present. You'll need it soon.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, throwing the note down. Edward picked it up.

"The nerve of him!" He growled. "How dare he! I'll kill the person who did this, I swear."

"I can't believe someone sent Bella birth control pills!" Alice exclaimed, still shocked. I nodded, not processing what was happening.

"Hey, Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, coming to my side.

I nodded again, then wailed, "Why is this happening to me? First the envelope yesterday, now these pills! Why do I have so many people _against _me?"

**Not my best chapter, but I wanted to update. I dont know when the next one will be- I just got a pup and she's a handful!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really, really sorry? *Makes a pleading face*.. I hope I haven't lost my readers because I haven't been updating! I'll try to make the updates more regular from now on, really!**

**This chapter is for MagdulkaCullen, for motivating me to continue writing :)**

**Enjoy:**

After the incident in the morning, nothing huge as such occurred. We went over to Rosalie's house where we just hung out and watched movies. When it was time to go home, Edward took the pills and note from me, saying he didn't want me thinking about it anymore than I should.

"I'm going to take these down to the pharmacy," he told me. "Forks is a small town, and maybe the pharmacist will remember who bought these. And plus," he added, "We wouldn't want Charlie finding these. Who knows what he'll think." He winked suggestively.

He walked me from Rosalie's front porch to the curb where my truck was parked. "Now you go home," He said, opening the driver's door for me. "And get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me lightly on my forehead and closed the door behind me after I had climbed in. Stepping back, he waved as I drove away, and then got into his own car.

As I drove home, I contemplated my situation. Yes, the pills were something to worry about as they were pretty suggestive, but it could be just someone's idea of a harmless joke. But what about the note? My forehead creased with worry as I remembered the threatening note that had been along with all my other presents. That was definitely not something to be taken lightly. I squeezed the wheel tightly in frustration, and thought about doing something to find the person behind all this. Then I decided it would be best to leave it to Edward as he obviously already had a plan in mind, whether or not he chose to share it with me.

I parked my truck in the driveway and went inside. Charlie was already at home, munching on a slice of pizza. "Hey dad," I greeted, tossing my overnight bag and car keys onto the couch. "Sorry I wasn't home earlier. I was at Rosalie's place."

"No problem," Charlie replied, taking another bite of pizza. "I just ordered this since I didn't know when you would be home."

I joined him at the table and ate a couple of slices before loading the dishes into the dishwasher and taking my bag upstairs. I put my clothes in the hamper in the bathroom and then went to my room. Sitting on my bed, I gazed dismally around my room. For some reason, I was in a really foul mood. Maybe it had something to do with the pills and the earlier letter, maybe not. My gaze landed on the camera that was lying on my bed since yesterday morning. I turned it over a couple of times and then turned it on. I took a couple of pictures of myself, and then, dissatisfied by how they had come out, deleted them. I put the camera back in its case and put it carefully inside my nightstand drawer.

I got ready for bed soon after that, and as I lay in bed I thought about everything that had gone on in the past couple of days. I thought mainly about one thing- whether or not I loved Edward. I turned restlessly in bed. This question had been bothering me ever since Alice asked it last night, and I still didn't know the answer to it. Did I? We had been going out for just around a month. That was hardly enough time to fall in love with a person.

But Edward was so… Perfect. There was no other way to describe him. Sure he had his flaws, but I wouldn't have him any other way. He was charming, sweet, unbelievably handsome, protective and attentive. He was the type of guy that every girl dreamed about and rarely got. And I had gotten lucky when he decided it was me he liked. Then why was I unable to say whether or not I love him? But then again, Edward hadn't told me whether he liked me. My heart turned cold with fear. What if this was not a serious thing for Edward? Sure, he acted like it was, but what if it was just an act. After all, why would the amazing Edward Cullen want to stay with me, Bella Swan when he could have so many other gorgeous girls?

I sighed and turned over again in bed. I had to stop thinking like this. Edward had decided he wanted to be with me, for whatever reason, and I was going to live in the moment and enjoy our relationship as long as it lasted. And plus, if Alice knew I was thinking like this she would kill me. So would Edward. And Rosalie. And Emmett. And Jasper. I sighed again. All of them had a huge issue with my lack of self confidence.

I reached for my headphones and connected them to my CD player. I put Edward's CD in, as I hadn't yet had a chance to listen to it. I pressed play and listened. The sweet sound of Edward's piano playing reached my ears. I smiled when I recognized that it was my lullaby; the song he wrote for me. Listening to Edward's comforting music, I fell into a peaceful sleep, forgetting about all that had happened.

The next day being Sunday, I decided to get some house cleaning done. Edward called and asked if I wanted to do something, but I told him I was busy. I wanted to have something to do with my hands so that my mind wouldn't stray to what was happening.

The day passed uneventfully and the next morning when I woke up, I was in half a mind to fake being sick and stay home from school. But knowing Edward and the others wouldn't fall for it, and they would suspect James as the reason (which was actually correct), and then they'd go and say something to him. And the one thing I definitely did not want was a scene created because of me.

I pushed the covers off me and got out of bed. Looks like I would be going to school today.

* * *

Just as I took the key out of the ignition, James, Laurent, Victoria and Jessica pulled up and parked in the empty space beside mine. I found myself face to face with James and glared at him, while he just smirked amusedly in response. I took my bag out, slammed the door shut and huffed angrily as I walked over to where Edward and Alice were waiting.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, noting the conspicuous absence of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett decided he wanted to take the day off," Edward said, obviously disapprovingly. "And Rosalie-"

"- is, ahem," Alice coughed suggestively. "Sick."

"And I had some work in the office," Said Jasper, joining the three of us. "Hey Bella."

I flashed him a smile just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. "Catch you later," I told Edward, standing on my tip toes to give him a peck on his cheek. Alice and I hurried to homeroom, leaving the boys strolling slowly behind in conversation.

"Okay, Bella, even though we have no idea if everything that happened was just a joke or serious, or whether the person who did it was from school or not, I think you should be extra careful and aware from now on." Alice paused. "Especially of James. He's not exactly what you could call a great guy."

"I know," I told her. "And I will be. I'm going to talk to my teacher about changing places so I don't have to sit near James."

She nodded. "It's just that one class," she said with frustration. "We're with you at all other times, and James just _happens _to be in the one class you don't have with anyone."

"Its fine, Alice." I tried assuring her. "Really," I said, noting her skeptical look. "I can take care of myself."

"Right," She muttered sarcastically under her breath, taking her place in our homeroom.

I just glared at her and sat next to her. We finished English, and I walked to Trig, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach getting worse with each step that I took. I entered the class, and then felt immediately relieved. James was not there. With a new spring in my step, I took my seat at the back happily.

The next two periods were fine, with no sight of James. But when we entered the cafeteria, I groaned. James had just sat next to Alice (who had come to the cafeteria without me, as I had waited for Edward to come with Jasper) at our table, and from the looks of it, things were not going well.

**I'm sorry about such a short update, but I had to put up something! I'll update soon, and work on my other stories as well.**

**Please, please review! Otherwise I really will think that I've lost my readers and there's no point in writing any more. If you want to read more, review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Holds up shield* So... I decided to write the next chapter and guess what? I had written almost half of it already. I'm really sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Author's note at the end!**

As I stood there, taking in the scene before me, I realized that Jasper had already stalked past me angrily and was going up behind James. He laid his hand on James' shoulder. Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards what was becoming the centre of attention in the cafeteria.

"Come on," He said. "Before Jasper makes a scene."

We hurried to the table, where James was slowly turning to face Jasper. Edward and I hurried to Jasper's side, while Alice scooted as far as she could from James.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jasper, his voice calm. He may have sounded like he wasn't bothered, but since I knew him so well I could tell that he was seething with anger.

James leaned back in his chair and smirked up at Jasper. "Nothing that concerns _you_. I was making some plans with my darling little Alice over here."

Alice stood up angrily. "_Plans? _You were threatening me to come over to your house after school today! You call that _making plans_?"

Edward shot a look at Alice to be quiet. "James, I suggest you go away before one of us does something." His eyes were furious. Jasper nodded in agreement.

James stood up. "Alright, alright, I'll go. But not without Alice here. After all, I have to get her home and into my bed before-"

He was cut off when Jasper lunged forward and punched him squarely in the eye. He staggered backwards and grabbed Alice for support who growled angrily and shoved him off her.

James stood up, and walked backwards, stumbling slightly. "Fine. I'll leave. But if you think this is over here, you're wrong. And if it's not Alice, it'll be Bella, mark my words!"

At this, both Jasper and Edward scrambled after him. I went behind them, as Jasper grabbed the back of James' shirt and swung him around, just in time for Edward's fist to connect with his nose. He yowled in pain and covered his face, trying to turn and run away.

"We should stop them," Alice said firmly, going forward. "They might get in trouble for fighting."

The boys were going pretty hard on him, when the cafeteria doors swung open and the vice principal walked in. "Stop it!" She commanded, taking in the scene of the three boys fighting. "Stop it right now!"

Edward and Jasper broke away, still glaring furiously at James. James was bending over, coughing up blood. Jasper's nose was bleeding and Edward had a black eye.

The vice principal gazed at them. "Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale, I am disappointed in you. And Mr.-"

"James," He managed to gasp out.

"Right. James, I am appalled that you would come to your new school here and show this kind of disgusting behavior. All three of you will get detention as well as a call home to your parents."

She turned on her heel and walked away, but stopped at the door. "Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan," She said, noticing us standing near the boys, "I suggest you escort them to the nurse's office."

She nodded at us stiffly and proceeded to go to her office. I rushed to Edward. "Are you alright?" I asked him, the worry evident in my voice as I lightly ran my hand over his bruised eye.

He winced slightly. "I'll be okay."

I glared at him. "That was totally unnecessary. Now you're going to get detention, and get in trouble with your parents."

"He was insulting you, Bella," He said, narrowing his eyes at James, who was still bent over. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Victoria and Laurent enter the cafeteria and rush to him. "And that's something I'm not going to take lightly."

Even though my heart swelled and my face flushed at that, I looked at him sadly. "I don't want you to get hurt for me, Edward."

Edward gripped my shoulders and looked at me firmly in the eye. "Bella. Listen to me. I care about you. If some guy comes and says something degrading about you, I'm not going to let him get off the hook, even if it means that I have to get hurt in the process." He caressed my cheek softly and cupped my chin. "You mean a lot to me, Bella."

He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. I moved my hands to around his neck and moved my lips against his. Then, Alice cleared her throat behind me.

"As much as everyone in here is enjoying the free show, I think Edward needs to go to the nurse and get some ice on that bruise."

I blushed as I noticed everyone's eyes on Edward and I. People were whispering to each other and openly staring at us. I removed my arms from around him. Alice and I accompanied Edward and Jasper to the nurse, leaving Victoria and Laurent to bring James. The nurse, a motherly woman in her fifties, scolded Edward and Jasper for fighting, while bustling around getting an ice pack for Edward and napkins for Jasper.

Laurent and Victoria came, just as we were leaving, supporting a bleeding James between them. There was a moment of tension, as we stood in the doorway facing them, so thick that you could have cut through it with a knife.

Then I tugged on Edward's hand, not wanting to have another scene. "What do we do with them now?" I asked Alice, waving my hand towards the two injured boys.

She glanced at her watch. "There's still one period till school ends." She looked at me. "How opposed are you to cutting class?"

Edward and I were silent as we drove towards his house in my truck. I looked at him a couple of time, opening my mouth and then closing it when I saw the grim, foreboding expression on his face.

When we pulled up at his house, I turned off the engine and sat in the truck, making no motion to get out. "Come on, Bella," Edward said finally. "We have to face them some time or the other."

Jasper's dad's car, as well as Edward's Volvo which Alice had driven Jasper here in, were parked in the driveway. I could see the outline of Alice and Jasper, also sitting in the car.

I sighed and got out, Alice and Jasper joining us on the pathway to the front door. I was nervous, for Edward, as well as for Jasper. Both of them were perfect students. Perfect grades and perfect reputations. This was the first time they had gotten in trouble at school. I was filled with guilt, because no matter what Edward said, it was still ultimately because of me. I snuck a look at Alice and saw that she had a similar guilty expression on her face.

She opened the door, and all of us walked in to the silent living room, where Carlisle was sitting on the couch looking deep in though, Esme's hand resting supportively on his thigh. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the other couch, Emmett's arm around Rose. Mr. Hale was pacing about the room.

Esme looked up as we entered. "Oh, thank god!" She exclaimed, coming forward to envelope both the boys in a hug. She leaned back, as if to survey the damage. "The vice principal called us, and told us you were fighting at school, but she didn't say how far you were injured…" She trailed off. "I've been so worried, thinking that you boys might be badly hurt, but thank goodness you're not!"

Carlisle and Mr. Hale exchanged a glance. Carlisle stood up. "Boys," he began, "I'm glad to see you're not injured too badly. But I- no, we- would like it if you could explain to us what you were thinking when you started a fight."

Edward and Jasper stood there, their heads hung in shame. Their parents were not yelling at them. But they were disappointed in them, which was even worse than if they had been angry.

"He insulted Alice and Bella," Jasper said furiously. "He was saying stuff about them, and we just couldn't hear it."

Edward nodded in agreement and Alice and I looked down guiltily.

"Was it that slime ball, James?" Emmett asked menacingly. "I wish I had been there. I would've pounded that bastard till he-"

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned

I felt the need to say something. I didn't want Jasper and Edward getting in trouble because of me. "Carlisle, Mr. Hale-"

"Please, call me Arthur," Mr. Hale said kindly.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry. This is our fault." I looked at Alice, certain she felt the same way. She nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "Edward and Jasper got worked up because of what James said about _us_, that's why they started-"

Esme cut me off. "Bella, don't you dare think this is your fault. As a mother, I'm partly disappointed in Edward, as well as Jasper for that matter, for picking a fight with him. But I would've been even more disappointed in them if they just stood there and let James say what he wanted. So please, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault at all."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Edward said impatiently.

"Edward's right, Bella," Rosalie said, getting up to walk over to Alice and I. "This isn't your fault at all. So a creep says some stuff about you guys… Big deal! Don't worry," she smiled at me and gave me a hug, knowing that I get worked over small things like this.

"Carlisle, I don't know about you, but I think detention is more than enough of a punishment for them." Arthur said.

"I agree.. I just hope you boys know that in the future, don't waste your energy on such people." Carlisle grinned at us.

I felt myself laugh. Carlisle was a one-of-a-kind dad.

The adults left the room, laughing about something.

Emmett hoisted himself off the couch. "Now that the lecture is over and I finally know what's going on… Why don't we do some James- bashing?" He grinned. Rosalie smacked him. "Oww, Rosie!" He pouted, and we all laughed. "But seriously, what a day to miss school! I'm going to have to make sure never to skip again."

Jasper raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, maybe not _never_, but you know what I mean!" He huffed.

"Kids, it's time to head out," Arthur called from the door.

We said our goodbyes to Rose and Jasper. Alice and Emmett disappeared upstairs.

I smiled up at Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked grin back.

"Bella, please don't ever doubt the way I feel about you. If anyone says anything- hell, even if they _look _at you the wrong way- I'll make sure they regret it. And I won't be alone. Jasper and Emmett would kill me if they didn't have a go at the guy."

"I know, Edward," I said. I knew that all of them would be there for me, whenever I needed them. This wasn't just about James and all the other creepy guys out there, but they really meant it. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt." I stood on my toes and brushed my lips over his. Both of us smiled.

"Bye, Edward."

I left the house with a huge, goofy smile on my face. Maybe I was in love. Was this how it felt? The way my heart started beating… I was ecstatic.

"Aww!" I heard Emmett from the upstairs window. "That was so sweet," he cooed sarcastically.

I glared at him. "No one told you to listen, Emmett! Thanks so much for respecting our privacy!" I shouted up.

"Aw, you know you love me!"

That, I did. I loved them all.

**Aww, aren't they cute?**

**Anyway, coming to business, I'd just like to say that i'm going to make a serious effort to update regularly. I have three ongoing stories, and although I would like to update all of them, I don't really have the time. So this will be my first priority, and when this is over, I'll focus on the other two. **

**But I won't be able to update for another 10 days or so... I've got exams =(**

**Reviews help me write! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, would you look at that! Another update! And so soon =P**

**Sorry, it's a little short. But I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger ;)**

The next day at school, I jumped out of the cab of my truck and skipped to entrance of the building where the gang was waiting for me. I had a huge grin on my face. Never mind that I absolutely hated the rain and it was coming down pretty heavy. Never mind the fact that total drama had taken place yesterday.

"Looks like someone's happy," Rosalie muttered, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Looks like someone's not," I said, but then smiled at her. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my mood today. Not even Rose's bitter attitude.

The bell rang signaling that we should get to class. I followed Alice to English class who was happy that she for once had someone to bounce around and be all happy with.

Once we sat down, she raised the topic that I knew was inevitably was going to be brought up. "So," Alice said.

"So?" I grinned.

"So… I notice you're not your usual self today."

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking innocence. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that I was playing with her.

"Bella," She snapped. "Tell me RIGHT NOW or I will SCREAM!"

Her voice had already risen well past normal levels, so I quickly said, "Okay, okay, I'm telling you!" I glared at her, while she just smirked. "Jeez, you can be seriously annoying, you know that, right?"

"I'm perfectly aware," She chirped happily. "Now stop trying to change the subject and SPILL!"

"Okay, well… Um…" I looked around the classroom carefully to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation.

Alice gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

I gasped too. "NO!" I said loudly and then leaned forward when I noticed people starting to look at us. "I think… I think I might be in love." Just as I said it, a smile spread across my face.

"With Edward?" She asked me.

"No, with Jasper," I hissed sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes and then squealed. "Oh my gosh, Bella! This is so cool! When did you know? How did you know? Has he said anything yet? Have you told him? Oh my gosh, I swear to god, if you tell him and he doesn't say it back and then breaks your heart I will NOT let him live! Why are you looking at me like that?"

I just shook my head. Alice never ceased to amaze me.

Alice insisted on walking me- she bounced; I walked- to my next class to talk all about my "love life". I told her it was non-existent. She refused to believe that.

"So are you going to tell him yourself or wait for him to make the first move?"

"Alice! Didn't you hear me? I said I _think _I'm in love with him. I don't know if I am for sure!"

"In love with who? Me?" James whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Not the good kind of tingly shivers Edward gave me, but the scary kind.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, right," She scoffed. "Like anyone would be in love with _you_."

"C'mon Alice," I said, tugging at her elbow and glaring at James. "He's not worth it."

"Watch what you say, dear little Alice," He murmured softly. "You never know when I might take offence to something… That'd be a sad, sad day for you, Alice."

Alice put her hands on her hips and glared at the tall, towering figure in front of her. I looked around uncertainly, hoping someone would turn up in case we needed back up. To my delight, Emmett was walking towards us behind James. He looked furious.

"You know what, James?" Alice said. "You're just a sore loser. You didn't get Bella. You got beaten up in front of the school… So now, because you're such a huge coward, you've resorted to threatening and picking on girls half your size." She looked at me. "Come on, Bella. I don't even know why we were ever worried about this freak."

She dragged me away, but when I looked back, James was just smirking at us with a cunning look on his face.

I didn't have a chance to talk to Alice till lunchtime. She was already at the table with everyone else when I came and slammed my tray down and glared at her.

"Why the hell did you do that, Alice?" I asked. "You just provoked him even more!"

"What?" Edward and Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"Alice provoked James," I explained. "She called him a coward and a freak."

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

Alice looked down and bit her lip uncertainly. "I don't know," she whispered. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She looked up at me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Now if anything happens it's going to be my entire fault. I'm sorry!"

All my anger melted away at the sight of Alice so distraught. "Shh," Jasper said, taking her arms in his. "It'll be okay."

"It's not your fault at all, Alice," I said. "If anything's going to happen, it won't be because of what you said; it'll be because James is a deranged freak."

"Just stay away from him," Emmett added abruptly. "He's bad news. I was watching your little scene earlier… He obviously has something hidden up his sleeve."

"On the other hand, some good news, Bella, is that he didn't buy the birth control pills!" Rose said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked. I turned to Edward. "You went and found out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's too ashamed to," Rose said with glee.

I looked around at all their faces. Only Jasper looked at clueless as I did.

"There was only one male at the pharmacy buying birth control pills in the last month," Edward said. "The guy at the counter remembers because it's rare to have a man come in; it's usually a woman."

"So? It wasn't James?" I felt relieved; yet disappointed at the same time. I was relieved that it was not him stalking me like that, yet disappointed, because that meant someone else was.

"Nope," Alice said popping the 'p'.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?" Jasper asked impatiently.

Edward turned red. "Well… The only male who went in was… Umm…"

"It was dad." Alice finished for him.

I saw Jasper's mouth fall open, and I was pretty sure mine was the same way. "Carlisle?" I gasped.

"Edward refuses to come to terms with the fact that his mom is using birth control pills," Rosalie said, openly laughing. I couldn't help myself. A few giggles came out.

Edward glared at me and banged his head on the table. "Imagine how it is, going up to the pharmacist and finding out that your dad is buying birth control pills!"

The whole table erupted with laughter at the sight of Edward. "Doesn't it bug you?" he asked Alice and Emmett. "I mean, its mom and dad!"

"Edward, chill. You're getting too worked up over this," Alice giggled.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But still, it's-"

Alice groaned. "Shut up! We get it- its mom and dad. Now go to class," she huffed.

All throughout Biology and Government, I was looking at Edward out of the corner of my eyes. I didn't listen to a word the teachers said about Krebs's cycle or democracy. I was wondering about whether I was in love.

I decided to ask Alice and Rosalie later what it felt like to be in love. After all, they would know. The bell rang, and the school day came to an end.

Edward and I left, his hand intertwining with mine as we walked down the hallway. We stopped by his locker and he pulled me up close to him. "So," he said, looking into my eyes and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's been a while since we went on a date."

I blushed as his captivating eyes held mine. "Yeah, it has," I breathed.

"What say we go out tonight? Just the two of us?"

"I'd love that," I smiled. He smiled back at me and leaned down. His lips pressed softly against mine. I responded with vigor, but then he pushed me away softly. "We're in school, Bella," he chided softly.

I pouted at him, which he just chuckled at. "See you later, Bella," he winked.

I went out to the parking lot to find Alice waiting for me next to my truck. "Edward already left, Alice," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I know," she said, climbing into the driver's seat. "I also know that you're going on a date tonight. So I'm coming to your house, to help you get ready! Come on, hop in!"

"You do realize that you're telling me to hop into my own car?"

"Yup!" She said, and backed out of the parking lot.

Halfway to my house, she braked suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Bella, but I need to get something from my house!"

She turned around before I could answer and soon we were speeding in the opposite direction to her place. Well, speeding as fast as my truck could go.

"What do you need, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, just my new makeup kit." She grinned evilly at me and I groaned. I put my head in my hands and rested it against the dashboard.

"This is why I should have driven," I mumbled into my hands.

She just chuckled, which, a second later, turned into a piercing scream. I looked up and saw a huge, black hummer swing onto the street in front of us. Alice swerved the car to the left, but the Hummer, anticipating her move, mirrored her.

I heard a sickening crunch of metal before everything turned black.

**Review, please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sure you guys loved the cliffie last chapter ;)**

Beep. Beep.

I vaguely registered something loud and annoying beeping near my ear. I tried to tell some to turn it off, but I couldn't open my mouth. My eyelids remained firmly shut.

* * *

I could feel something warm stroking my limp hand.

"Bella," the voice groaned. It was velvety smooth. It sounded musical. I must be in heaven. Where else would I find an angel with a voice so beautiful?

But he sounded in pain. I my mind, I frowned. What was wrong?

"Bella, love, wake up… Please." He stroked my hand again, and I felt him squeeze it gently. "Bella, I love you so much. Wake up!"

I drifted off again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. The glare of the fluorescent lights made me wince. I saw three anxious faces staring at me.

"Bella!" Edward cried out. I felt myself being wrapped into a tight hug and I winced again. He pulled away from me and brushed his lips against my forehead.

The heart monitor, which had been beeping erratically became frantic, and I heard Emmett's loud chuckle. I felt myself blush.

I heard the door open and everyone parted to let Carlisle through. "Hello, Bella," he smiled. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"It hurts," I managed to say.

He frowned at me. "What hurts?"

"My arm." I looked at my arm and realized it was in a cast. Was it broken?

Carlisle noticed what I was looking at and nodded. "Yes, you broke your left arm. You also suffered a concussion, and a few major bruises. Other than that, you're okay." He smiled pleasantly at me.

Suddenly I gasped and struggled to sit upright. Edward was at my side at once. "What is it, lo- Bella?" He asked worriedly. I narrowed my eyes at his slip but let it go.

"What about Alice? Where is she? How is she?" My voice was frantic.

I noticed the looks Edward, Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett passed between them. Carlisle and Emmett excused themselves while Charlie gently patted my head and left the room too.

"It's bad, isn't it? That's why everyone's leaving! Oh my god, what happened to her? Edward, is she-" I was turning hysterical.

"Shh," Edward hushed, pushing my hair back. "It's not as bad as you're thinking. True, Alice did get the worse of the injuries, but she'll be okay. You don't need to get worked up about it."

I frowned at him. "I want to see her."

"No," he said firmly.

"Please, Edward?"

"Bella," he warned.

"Edward, I'm not going to be able to believe that she's okay unless I see her for myself!" I tried to cross my arms over my chest before I realized that my left one was broken.

"Bella, you just woke up and you're still fragile. I won't have you moving about."

I glared at Edward, before turning to my last resort. I tried to look downcast. I stared up at him with huge, pleading eyes, and pouted. "Please, Edward?" I asked quietly. "I really, really need to see her."

Edward groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "God, Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear."

He left the room and was back in no time with a wheelchair. I protested, saying that I was perfectly capable of walking on my own. He told me that I should be glad I was going there at all and to just sit in the chair. I decided to take what I was getting.

Edward pushed me down the halls of the hospital and we arrived at another room. He knocked, and Emmett answered it. He peeked out and looked relieved when it was just us.

I looked at him oddly.

"I don't want the evil aliens to attack," he said with a solemn face.

I rolled my eyes at him as he held open the door for Edward to push me through. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on either side of Alice and they both rose and rushed to me as I came in.

"Thank god you're okay, Bella!" Rosalie cried out. She hugged me gently, though it was somewhat awkward because of my cast and the wheelchair.

Jasper just smiled at me sadly and gave me a small hug. He went back to sitting beside Alice, holding her hand gently.

I looked at my best friend and a lump formed in my throat. Alice was unconscious, hooked up to an IV with many other tubes coming out of her. Her neck was in a brace and there was a bandage wrapped around her head. I felt tears starting to accumulate in my eyes and I wiped them hastily, but Edward caught me. He wheeled me outside, probably looking for a better place to have a conversation.

He took me back to me room and gently lifted me onto the bed. Then he sat beside me and held my un-injured hand.

"It's really not as bad as it looks, Bella. Don't worry."

I glared at him. Not as bad as it looks? It looked horrible! But then seeing Edward's expression, I calmed down a little. After all, he wouldn't lie to me. And he was Alice's brother. He would be hurting, too.

"Edward," I said softly. "Are you okay?" I stroked his face, letting it stay there, cupping his chin.

He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes. He let his façade fall- his mask of serenity and peacefulness, and instead showed me how he truly felt. He was worried, sad, pained, angry, all mixed together. He felt helpless.

I found myself comforting him instead. "Edward, we'll be okay. Alice will wake up soon."

I didn't know if this was true, but I had to say it. Not just for him, but for me too. It was his sister and my best friend lying in that hospital bed, unconscious, and I needed myself to believe that she would be okay.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," I growled.

Edward smiled grimly. "There's a long line of people ahead of you, Bella. Starting with me."

I shook my head, trying to process what had happened. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't really remember much."

"You were driving to my house- I don't know why, because you and Alice were supposed to be at my place, giving you a makeover- and-"

"She needed to get her makeup kit," I interrupted.

"And then, I don't know what happened, exactly. It was a head on collision, that's for sure. We found the truck in a ditch, overturned. You're lucky to be alive."

Hearing it like that made me gasp. I hadn't realized how close I had come to death.

Edward, sensing my shock, cradled my face in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

I shook my head. It was nothing but the truth.

"Who found us?" I asked.

Edward swallowed. "I did. I was driving to your house to pick you up for the date when I saw the truck." He shuddered. "You two were lying there for hours- _hours, _Bella- before we found you."

I could tell he was going to blame himself. "It's not your fault, Edward," I told him. "There's no way you could have known."

"I should've called you," he said hoarsely. "Or Alice. Anything, to check on you." He buried his face in his hands.

"Edward," I said firmly. I waited until he looked up at me. "Do not beat yourself up over this. It is not your fault! It's that stupid driver's, who couldn't stay in his own lane."

Edward still looked torn. I sighed. "How long have you been here? You're a mess!"

It was true- he had dark circles under his eyes and he just looked tired, in general.

"3 days," he mumbled.

3 days? "Edward, you need to go home and get some sleep! I'm awake now, and Alice will be okay for the next few hours."

"I don't want to leave you," he said, gazing into my eyes. "You just woke up."

"Edward, you have to," I said forcefully. "And I'm probably just going to go back to sleep now, so there's really no point in sticking around."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair wearily. "Okay, I guess I'll go. But I'll be back very soon, okay?"

I nodded and leaned forward. Understanding what I wanted, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine. Then he smiled at me and left.

I was just starting to doze off again when I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I called out to whoever it was, sitting up in my bed.

Jasper entered the room. "Hey, Bella," he said softly, coming to sit in the seat Edward had just recently vacated.

"Jasper," I said, surprised. I thought he would've been at Alice's side, all the time.

He must have caught my surprise because he gave me a small smile and said, "I care about you, too, Bella. You're like my little sister. It's been agonizing to see you lying here."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Although Jasper and I were good friends, we had never really spent time together outside of the group. I had always thought of him and Emmett as older brothers- Emmett especially- but I was glad that Jasper considered me a sister.

I tried to think of words to comfort Jasper, to tell him everything would be okay- but I realized that he had probably heard enough of that during the past few days. And it wasn't really necessary, since both of us were feeling the same worry for Alice. It needn't be said.

"What happened to my truck?" I asked after a few minutes. It had been bugging me for a while, but I didn't want to ask Edward about it, knowing that he would just get furious about the whole thing. I could count on Jasper to be calmer.

He scowled. "The front's totally gone. But some guy from La Push- apparently some friend of yours who knows a lot about cars- said that it could be salvaged."

I knew exactly who he was talking about- and he knew him too- Jacob. He still didn't feel comfortable about him. Would this feud never end?

"Well, at least that's a relief," I said. "Have you guys been going to school?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if the answer to that was obvious. "No," he said.

I frowned at him. "None of you? Not even Rose or Emmett?"

"Nope."

"You guys really should go, it is-"

"Bella," he cut me off. "I'm not going anywhere. Not till I know Alice is perfectly fine."

It suddenly struck me that if it was me driving, Alice would be okay. She wouldn't be lying there, still unconscious. "Jasper," I choked out. "I'm so sorry. I should've been the one driving. I should've insisted to Alice that I drive, but she didn't really give me a choice and I-"

Jasper's eyes widened. "No, no, no," he said. "It's not your fault at all, Bella. There was no way you could've known this would happen. It was an accident," he told me. "They happen all the time."

""But, still," I persisted. "What if-"

He shook his head. "There will always be a lot of 'what if's', Bella. No one can know the future and plan it out." He held my shoulders firmly, but now strong enough to hurt me. "This is not your fault," he repeated. "Never doubt that."

I nodded at him weakly. Jasper had a way of making people realize things and feel better. "If you'll excuse me now, I need to get back to Alice," He murmured and stood up. He gave me an awkward smile which I returned.

After Jasper left, I felt myself unable to go back to sleep. My thoughts wandered, before settling on a hazy memory. It was the voice of an angel- which I now identified as Edward- telling me he loved me. I was wondering whether I had just imagined that or if it had really happened.

A part of me hoped it was true, while the pessimist in me whispered that I had just imagined it. The pessimist couldn't explain the slip earlier, where he had unknowingly called me something that sounded a lot like 'love'.

Did Edward plan on telling me about this anytime soon? Or was he waiting for some kind of a signal from me, which said that I loved him too.

I wasn't even sure yet, whether I love him or not. How does a person know these sorts of things? I couldn't even ask Alice about it.

I couldn't ask Alice…. But that didn't mean there was no one else to ask! Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would be just as perfect. I wasn't too sure about Emmett though- being the guy he is, he'd probably get super excited and tell Edward before I could myself.

Happy with my new plans, I snuggled deeper under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**Next chapter- Charlie being all fatherly along with other stuff!**

**Review, subscribe and favorite! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's shorter than usual... I wasn't very happy with the chapter, and all this hospital stuff is boring me. I'll have them up and about within the next couple of chapters!**

When I woke up again, Edward was sitting next to me, a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, self consciously lifting my hand to check if there was anything on my face.

He smile widened. "I'm glad to see your accident hasn't affected your sleep talking."

I glared at him. I hated it when people listened to me sleep talking. It was the reason why

I stopped sharing a room with Renee early on. She used to make fun of me for ages because of what I said in my sleep.

I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up to see Charlie leaning against the doorway awkwardly, his hands shoved into his coat pockets.

Edward stood up, and I started to panic. Was he leaving?

He smiled softly at me. "Your dad wants to speak to you alone. I'll be right outside, in the hall." He leaned down and kissed me softly on my forehead.

Charlie glared at him as he walked out.

"Dad!" I chided.

He grinned at me. "Sorry, Bells. Couldn't help it. I know how much he loves you, I've seen that in the past few days, but no one kisses my baby girl in front of me."

I rolled my eyes, brushing away Charlie's words- "_he loves you._"

"Now, Bella," he continued, standing a bit straighter. "As Chief of Police, it's my duty to ask you- do you remember anything from the accident?"

I was actually surprised no one had asked me about it earlier. I would've thought they'd be asking me endless questions, but Edward probably stopped them, saying I would get stressed out.

"I'm not even sure it was an accident," my dad said, following his own train of thought. I looked up, surprised. I had thought that was the general consensus. Who would want to hurt Alice and me, anyway? "Why did the person leave, if it was just an accident? If it truly was an accident, there would've been no harm in staying- at least to make sure you two were alright."

"Wait, dad." I stopped him. "You think someone tried to harm us intentionally?"

Charlie looked down at me uncomfortably. "Well, Bells, I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, but yeah, that's what it looks like. I've seen a lot of accidents like this, and from my experience, I can say that the only time a person leaves is when they don't care about the other people, or they're extremely guilty. Now, I know in Forks no one would leave like that, unless they actually meant to harm you. Problem is, we don't know who. I talked to your friends, and they have no idea either. Is there anyone you've been having problems with, Bella?"

That was the most I had ever heard Charlie say at one go. It looked like his chief mode made him more of a verbose.

"Well… I really can't think of anyone who would want to!" Unless someone like Victoria or Tanya was that deranged. But Tanya wasn't here, and I didn't think Victoria was capable of doing that, no matter how much she disliked me.

Charlie sighed and ran his hand over his face wearily. I felt a surge of pity for my father who was so desperate to find the person behind it, even if he didn't voice his thoughts.

"Dad," I said softly. "I'm sure it was just an accident. Don't get too stressed out over this."

He nodded. "I'm trying not to get too involved in this case due to, uh, personal reasons. It's not ethical." He was quiet for a minute. "And… Your mom's flight is coming in today." His face went slightly red.

I felt my mouth drop open. "_Mom_'s coming? _Here_?" Mom was going to panic. She would freak out even more than Edward, and that was saying something. Plus, I wasn't ready for her to meet Edward yet. Especially not under these circumstances.

Charlie nodded mutely. "Sorry, Bells," he said finally. "But she's your mother. And this is serious. She needed to know. She would've found out, sooner or later, when you didn't reply to her emails or return her calls."

I groaned but otherwise kept quiet. Charlie was right, of course. Mom would kill me if I didn't tell her about the accident.

Charlie looked at his watch. "I'd better get going, Bells," He said, moving towards the door. "I have to pick your mother up from Port Angeles." He paused in the doorway. "By the way, Jake said he'd stop by later to visit. He has your car back at the rez, and he's working on it."

"Sure, sounds good. See you later, dad," I gave him a small wave with my good arm. As he left, Edward entered, Rosalie and Emmett following him.

Edward took his place in the chair next to me, leaving Emmett and Rose to stand. Rose came and hugged me as she entered. "You look better, Bella," She said. "It was awful, seeing you unconscious like that!"

I grimaced, realizing the pain my friends had been through. I would've been in a similar situation, if it was one of them in my place. Seeing Alice like that was so hard- I couldn't imagine how it would have been if two of my friends were in the same condition!

"Glad to see you awake, Bella," Emmett said, a wide smile on his face. "Now, tell me everything you remember so I can go find the bastard who did this to you and Alice and pound him into next week." He cracked his knuckles threateningly, but pain flashed through his eyes as he said his little sister's name.

"How's Alice doing?" I asked Rose.

Rosalie frowned slightly. "Same as ever. She's not getting any worse, but she's not getting any better either. Jasper keeps talking to her, hoping that she'll listen to him and wake up. He hasn't left her side for 4 days, ever since you two were brought in." Worry for her brother was laced into her voice.

"Don't worry about her, though, Bella," Edward said, stroking the side of my face. "She's a fighter. She'll survive. You need to focus on getting better."

"There's not much I can do, other than lie here," I said sourly. "And that doesn't help me keep my mind from wandering to her."

Suddenly we heard a commotion in the hallways. I saw a blonde head run by and I recognized it as Carlisle. He was headed towards Alice's room. "What-?" I asked Edward.

He and Emmett were at the door in a flash. Edward looked back at me. "Don't worry, Bella, I just need to check on Alice. Rose, stay with her, please."

Rosalie nodded, looking worried as she took Edward's place in the chair. "I'm sure it's nothing, Bella," she tried to assure me. "Just a false alarm. Edward will be back soon."

I nodded, praying that she was right. I would willingly let Alice dress me and give me makeovers for the rest of my life, if that would make her wake up.

Then I realized I was alone with Rose- something that would not happen very easily. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, leaning forward in her seat. "About what?"

I hesitated slightly. "When did you know you were in love with Emmett?" I asked her.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh, so is this what this talk is about? I was wondering when you'd come talk to one of us."

I blushed and nodded. Rose continued, "I can't really tell you how you'd feel when you fall in love, because it's different for everyone. The way I feel with Emmett may not be the same as the way you feel with Edward. But I've seen the way you two look at each other, and it's obvious you're in love."

I blushed again. "Is it really that obvious?"

She chuckled. "For someone who knows the two of you as well as I do, yes, it is. I'm sure Alice and Jasper have picked up on it as well. Emmett would have, but you know how he is. That boy doesn't see things even when they're right in his face," She shook her head fondly.

"So… Should I tell him?" I asked her.

"When is it the right time to tell someone they love them?" She asked vaguely, not answering my question. "I can't tell you, Bella. These are things you need to figure out on your own. All I can say is, make sure that you're absolutely certain of your feelings before you tell him- because once you say it, you can't take it back easily."

"Okay," I said slowly. Although it didn't really help me figure out my feelings much, I was glad I had talked to Rosalie.

There was a short knock at the door, followed by someone opening it and sticking their head in.

"Hope I'm not disturbing something," Jacob said, a wide grin on his face.

"Jake!" I cried happily. "Of course not! Come in!"

Jake came in, and I was suddenly struck by how _big _he was. "Whoa!" I said. "Jake, you've grown so much!" He was stooping in the doorway, his long, silky black hair hanging around his face.

Rosalie got up from beside me. "I'm going to go check on Alice, Bella. Call me if you need anything." She walked past Jacob, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Looks like the Ice Queen hasn't melted," Jacob commented, coming to stand beside me.

I slapped him lightly with my good hand. "Hey! She's a nice person!"

"Sure, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm a beauty queen."

I rolled my eyes, laughing with him. It felt good, to sit and talk to Jake, to push away all my worries to the back of my head for a while.

"You got yourself into a mess, haven't you?" He asked me, gesturing to my casts with his hand.

I sighed. "Yup. And I dragged Alice in too."

"Oh, the pixie? Sad. I liked her."

I slapped his arm again. "She's not dead!" I gasped. "Just… Unconscious."

"Relax, Bells," he said, rubbing his arm, as if it actually hurt him. "I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, well… Don't!" I felt my eyes start to water.

"Hey, Bells, I'm really sorry," Jake said, looking at me anxiously. "It was out of line… Don't worry though, she'll be alright."

The door swung open and Edward stood there. He nodded briefly to Jacob and then noticed my tears. He was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, cradling my face in his hands. "Did Jacob say something to hurt you?" He shot a threatening glare towards Jake who just stood there, watching our exchange emotionlessly.

"No, no," I said quickly. "I'm just… Tired. How's Alice?"

Edward sat next to me and smiled softly. "Alice is getting better. You should go back to sleep now, and then you can go see her when you wake up."

I nodded, letting the sound of Edward humming and the feel of his hands on mine lull me to sleep.

**Review! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, new chapter! =) I think this one is a bit longer than the others... I had originally planned to have it shorter, but then in the end I added another 500 words for the heck of it. I'm sure you guys won't mind =)**

**Okay, this is the last drama-less chapter... I promise to have more drama in the next one =)**

**Review!**

* * *

I slept for what felt like 5 minutes. I woke up to the sounds of a hassled female chattering away.

"Oh, that is so cute!" She said.

I tried to get rid of the grogginess to identify her. She sounded familiar.

"And you're the one who found her? You two are meant for each other! You're sure she's okay, though, right? She doesn't look too good." I felt a hand on my forehead. It was small, feminine, comforting.

I opened my eyes and focused. A worried Renee was peering at me over Edward's shoulder. He looked amused, a small smile playing on his lips. I groaned, wondering what they had been talking about before I woke up.

Renee mistook my groan, thinking I was in pain. "What hurts, Bella?" She asked. "I'll call the nurses and get them to give you some pain medication."

"Nothing hurts," I said quickly. She narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. "I've already had lots of pain medication anyway." I turned to Edward. "How's Alice?"

"Would you like to go see her?" He asked me, not answering my question.

I glanced up at my mom. "Mom, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, honey," She said, patting my hand. "Actually, I'd like to come with you and meet Alice."

"She's in a coma, mom."

"I can still meet her! Well, see her, I guess. After that we'll come back here and have a nice little talk."

I rolled my eyes, silently wondering what she wanted to talk about, and nodded to Edward. "Let's go then."

As he wheeled me down the corridor, my mom walking on one side of me, I was turning suspicious. Edward never willingly let me out of the bed. He always made me take rest, saying Alice would be okay. And he didn't answer my question earlier when I asked him how she was. I was starting to get worried. What if something was really wrong? I didn't think I'd be able to take it if something happened to her.

He opened the door and pushed me in. I was almost scared to look at Alice, fearing that she'd be looking worse than ever. I was surprised to see however, that she was sitting up in bed, Jasper beside her, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"Alice!" I gasped.

Alice looked at me and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Oh, Bella!" She cried out.

Edward pushed me to the other side of the bad and stepped back as everyone watched our tearful interaction.

"Thank god you're awake!" I said, hugging her with my good arm. "I was so scared! Everyone was so scared! You have no idea how worried we've been!"

"That's what I've been telling her for the past two hours," Rosalie said dryly.

I started to laugh, but then abruptly stopped. "How long have you been awake, Alice?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Edward. He fidgeted under my gaze.

"About 2 and half hours, I guess," She said, glancing at the clock. I followed her line of vision. 2 and half hours, I had been talking to Jacob. I had been awake. And Edward had come and told me to sleep.

"Edward," I said my tone calm and even. I was sure he could hear the emotion under it though. "Why did you tell me to go to sleep when you knew Alice was awake?"

Everyone's face in the room turned pitying, as if they already knew what Edward had done. Maybe they did.

"You were tired, lo- Bella," He said, pulling up a chair to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I told him not to bring you if you were resting," Alice added. "2 hours doesn't really make a difference when I haven't been awake for 4 days."

I huffed. Obviously everyone would take Edward's side on this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom watching us with wide eyes.

"Oh, mom, this is Alice. Alice, this is my mom, Renee," I waved her over and introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alice said sweetly.

"You too, Alice," My mom said. "I'm glad you're awake! Edward was telling me how anxious Bella was getting over you."

Which reminded me- I had to ask each of them separately what they had talked about.

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie entered, followed by a couple of other police officers. Emmett and Rose moved out of the way to give them room near the foot of the bed.

"Uh, if all of you could please clear the room, I'd like to speak to Alice and Bella alone, please." Charlie said, looking around the room.

Renee left quietly, but the others made no move to exit the room.

"Can't they stay, Charlie?" Alice asked, using her sweetest voice. She pouted, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

Charlie looked around uncertainly. "Alice, this is a confidential police investigation… I'm not sure…"

Alice looked down, her eyes filling with tears. "Okay then," She said, in a said, dejected voice. "I guess you should go."

Charlie sighed. I could see him falling for her pout, and her tears. He loved Alice like she was his own daughter- not that anyone else could resist her pout, anyway.

"Fine," He conceded. "They can stay. I'm sure you'd tell them all everything, anyway," he grumbled.

"Okay, Alice, I've already talked to Bella about this, but I need to ask you as well. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

Alice thought back, her eyes getting a faraway look to them. "I don't think so," She said finally. "There's something- I'm not really sure- something black? A black car, I think."

I gasped. "A black Hummer," I said, the memory coming back to me. "It swerved onto our lane."

Charlie nodded gratefully. I could tell he was excited with the new lead. There weren't many black Hummers in this area.

"Thanks girls. One more thing- Alice, is there anyone you can think of who might want to hurt you or Bella?"

Alice laughed. "I'm pretty sure no one wants to hurt me, Chief. But Bella? Hmm... There might be someone," She said thoughtfully.

I gaped at her, as did the others. "Someone might want to hurt me?" I asked her.

"Remember the note? At your birthday party?"

"What note?" Charlie interrupted.

"Bella got a threatening note on her birthday," Alice explained. "It said, 'stay away from him' or something like that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah, so… Maybe it's the same person."

"I don't know, Alice," Edward said. "From a threatening note on her birthday, straight to crashing into you? It doesn't make sense."

"It could just be an accident," My voice sounded hopeful, as though I wanted them to tell me that it was. I didn't want anyone harming my friends to get to me.

Alice just raised her eyes skeptically, but Charlie nodded. "Maybe," He said. "Thank you, once again, girls! I'll let you know if we progress any further. See you later, Bells."

As Charlie left the room, Carlisle entered. He grinned at us. "I figured I'd find all of you here."

Alice laughed. "Obviously they had to come see me! What's up, dad?"

"Oh, just your routine check ups," He said, and Alice groaned.

"Is it enough if I say I'm perfectly fine?"

"I wish," I muttered. "I've tried that so many times. Never works."

"That's because most patients are lying when they say that," Carlisle chuckled. His fingers gently probed my injuries.

He did the same with Alice and then stepped back. He looked pleased. "You two are definitely doing better! Alice, you'll probably have to stay in a while longer, but Bella, I think you should be able to leave soon."

Alice groaned loudly as a wide grin spread across my face.

"But," he continued. "You have to take complete bed rest for another week."

I groaned too.

"How is she supposed to come visit me, then?" Alice demanded. "Wait, she's not going to be able to, is she?"

I looked up at Carlisle who just looked at me apologetically. "I'm actually not happy about you being here in this wheelchair either, Bella. You have to be taking rest."

Alice sighed. "Well, Bella, as your best friend, I'm begging you- please don't leave the hospital!"

She was using her pout against me now. "Alice, even if I stay, I won't be able to come visit you," I reminded her. "Complete bed rest, remember? No wheelchairs."

"Yeah, that's why we're going to share a room!" She said excitedly.

Everyone chuckled. "I think it's a good idea," Edward murmured in my ear.

I thought about it. It would obviously be easier for everyone- especially Edward. He wouldn't have to divide his time between his girlfriend and sister and run back and forth, from room to room.

"Okay," I agreed.

Alice squealed, and all of us laughed. Even if she couldn't get out of bed, and tired easily, she was obviously back to being herself.

"I'll go make the arrangements," Emmett got up and left the room.

"This is going to be so much fun," Alice gushed. "We're going to be roommates again! Hey Rose, maybe you should go crash into a tree so you can join us! Then it would be just like before!"

Rosalie laughed. "As much as I love you and Bella, I don't think that's going to happen, Alice."

Alice pouted, but we could tell that she was just joking. She wouldn't want anything to happen to Rose.

"So what have I missed?" She asked, settling back in bed. "Tell me everything."

"Actually, Alice, I kind of need to talk to you," I told her. "Alone," I added, for the benefit of Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. "No wait- Rose can stay." I decided.

"Ooh, girl talk!" Alice exclaimed. I briefly wondered whether the pain meds were making her high.

Edward and Jasper left, looking amusedly at us.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked, the second the door closed, leaning in.

"I'm in love," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Rose asked a wicked smile on her face. I knew she had heard me perfectly.

"I'm in love," I repeated, slightly louder this time.

Both of them grinned at each other and then at me. If we hadn't been in the hospital, covered in bandages, I'm sure both of them would have attacked me with hugs.

"That is amazing, Bella!" Alice said. "Remember, just the other day you were telling me how you _think _you might be in love? And now you are!"

"Does this have anything to do with Edward's slip of tongue earlier?" Rosalie asked.

"You caught that, didn't you?" I asked them.

Both of them nodded, unashamed. "Has he said anything to you yet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "But now that I'm sure of my feelings, I'm going to tell him. As soon as the moment is right."

They agreed. "You're right," Rose said. "Don't just blurt it out. The timing has to be perfect."

We talked for a while longer, trying to decide how I would tell him. Both of them told me their own stories of how they had told Emmett and Jasper.

There was a knock on the door. Edward peeped in. "Sorry to interrupt your girl time, Bella, but you really should be getting back to your room."

I sighed and nodded. Edward entered and pushed me away, promising Alice that he would be back soon.

I waved to Alice and Rose as I left. "I'm not tired," I told him.

I could feel him rolling his eyes, even though I couldn't see him. "You still have to take rest."

"Sitting down is taking rest."

"Bed rest," he reminded me.

When we got to my room, he helped me on to the bed and then took his place in the chair beside my bed. "Go to sleep, Bella," he murmured softly.

"I'm not sleepy," I said stubbornly.

"Will you sleep if I sing to you?" He asked with a crooked smile. I melted and almost gave in.

"No! You can't dazzle me. I feel like we've hardly spent any time together lately."

"That's because you've been sleeping the whole time."

"And yet you still want me to sleep more," I said, exasperated.

"I'm worried about you," he reasoned.

I rolled my eyes. "You worry too much. I'll be fine. Anyway, how is Esme doing? I haven't seen her in ages!"

He chuckled. "She's fine. She's trying to help out Charlie, and now with the new lead you've given them, she'll be working with that."

I was silent for a few minutes. "What is it?" He asked me gently.

I hesitated, but when I looked into his eyes, I blurted out my fears. "You don't think someone's trying to hurt me, do you?"

Edward sighed, and I realized that this question had been haunting him for a while. "You don't need to worry about anyone hurting you," He said.

"You didn't answer the question." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I really don't know. But if there is, I can assure you- you have nothing to worry about. Jasper, Emmett and I will take care of them."

"I'm not worried about myself!" He was completely missing the point. "I'm worried about the people who will get hurt because of me! Like Alice did, in the car accident. I don't want anything to happen to her, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett or you." I paused. "Especially you."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine gently, but with passion that he was expressing without words. "I'm still going to stand my ground. You don't have to worry about yourself or any of us. Now go to sleep." He began to hum a slow song, trying to make me sleep.

I tried to, but I was too excited after my talk with Alice and Rosalie. I closed my eyes, trying to will myself to sleep, but it didn't help. A while later, I opened my eyes. Edward's grip on my hand had gone slack, and I realized he had fallen asleep.

I watched him. I took in his tousled hair, his angular jaw and perfect nose. The peaceful look on his face as he slept, untroubled.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, I've already written more than half of the next chapter, but I won't be uploading it for another week or so. **

**Since I've already written it, I've decided- signed reviewers will get a sneak peak! For the anonymous reviewers- I'm sorry, but unless you want to leave me an email ID to send it to, I can't send you the sneak peak. And I can't garuntee that this'll happen every chapter, it's just because I'm halfway done with the next one =)**

**So I hope you read the above paragraph and REVIEW! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! But I know there are more of you who are reading and not reviewing, so for those people- please review!**

**Long chapter this time =)**

Renee knocked and entered my room soon after Edward had fallen asleep. She looked relieved to see me awake and him sleeping.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, as she pulled up a chair next to me. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. Honestly, when Charlie called and told me you had been in an accident, I was so worried. I had to stop myself from jumping on the next plane out here."

"Mom, you don't need to worry so much," I reasoned. "And I'm glad you didn't just drop everything and come. See, a couple of days didn't matter, did it?"

"You've always been so mature," Renee smiled proudly.

"How's Phil doing?" I asked, changing the topic. She had a tendency to get emotional when my maturity and her childishness came up.

"Oh, he's doing wonderful!" She beamed. She launched into a detailed explanation of his team, his ranking and all the games she had attended to watch him play.

"That's great, Mom," I said, happy for her. "I'm glad you're so happy with him."

"I still miss you though, Bella. Any chance you'll consider moving back in with your old mom? We do have your room still empty."

I laughed lightly. "I miss you too, mom. But I really like it here. I always thought I would hate Forks after all those summers here, but Charlie's great; and I'm having the time of my life with the Cullen's and Hale's."

She half glanced towards Edward. "Are you in love with him?"

My eyes widened. Although Renee was scatter brained and flighty, I'd forgotten that she was unusually perceptive. "Uh-" I started to say.

"Because he is definitely in love with you. I can tell."

I blushed. "Oh, he hasn't said anything yet?" She asked, looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought you two had already told each other!"

"It's okay, mom. I was planning on telling him soon anyway."

"Oh, good. I didn't want to scare you in case you hadn't realized it yet."

"What were you two talking about before I woke up?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I was just telling him some childhood stories of yours," she laughed and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I turned red. "Mom!" I half shouted, but quieted down before Edward woke up. "How could you?"

"It's not like you have any embarrassing stories," she said defensively, rolling her eyes. "You were born middle aged."

I rolled my eyes too. Mom always complained that whenever all her other friends exchanged the embarrassing stories of their children, she felt left out, because she had nothing to contribute- a fact I felt grateful for, even if it meant she had nothing to say whenever those conversations started. In fact, I always wondered why parents took such pleasure in recounting stories from the early days of their children's lives. Didn't they know how torturous it was?

She yawned and stretched her arms. "I guess I should head back to your place. Charlie said I could stay there while I'm here, and right now, I'm really tired. I'll come tomorrow morning again, Bella." She kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. Good night."

Renee left, and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Edward, Emmett and Rosalie peering at me. I started and Emmett and Rose instantly moved back. "You scared me," I said, putting a hand over my furiously thumping heart.

"You're funny when you sleep," Emmett chuckled. "It's such fun watching you!"

I groaned. What had I said now? I looked at Edward for support.

"Don't worry," he said, smoothing back my hair. "It was nothing bad."

"What did I say?" I asked him.

"Just… random stuff. Black cars. You mentioned your mom a bit. And…"

"You kept saying 'Edward'," Emmett said gleefully.

Oh, no. I hope I hadn't let anything slip. I looked at Rosalie, who understood what I was asking her and shook her head inconspicuously. I sighed in relief.

"You guys look awful. Please don't tell me you haven't gone home these last couple of days," I looked around and them and my thoughts were confirmed when they looked at each other guiltily. "Go home," I told them, rolling my eyes. "Alice and I can survive on our own for a few hours."

"I do want a shower…" Rosalie trailed off. "Okay, let's go! Edward, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll join you two in a minute," He said. They left the room to give both of us some privacy.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're just trying to shoo me away," Edward said playfully, flashing me his crooked smile.

"Trust me, if I had it my way, you wouldn't be going anywhere," I told him.

"I'll be back soon," He brushed his lips against mine lightly and then left.

I was left to my own thoughts. I was pondering on how I should try to control what I said in my sleep- an almost impossible task, as it was my subconscious speaking- when there was a knock on the door, and Jasper entered.

"Hey, Bella," he drawled.

"Hey, Jasper. How's Alice doing?"

"She's much better," he grinned. "She's been having a hard time resting in bed. Says she wants to get up and do something. But she's taking a nap right now, so I thought I'd drop by and visit you."

I laughed. That sounded just like Alice. "I can't wait to move into a room with her."

Jasper's phone rang. He looked at the screen and frowned. "I should take this. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," I said dryly.

He rolled his eyes and answered the phone, getting up as he did so. "Hello?"

The door closed behind him, and I settled comfortably in my bed. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I was starting to get frustrated with the constant stream of people coming and going.

"Come in!" I called out. Obviously this person wasn't a family member of one of the Cullen's or Hale's- they never waited for me to invite them in. I didn't really want anyone else to visit me, anyway. It's not like I had a lot of friends. And shouldn't they know I'm supposed to be resting?

The door opened slowly and James stood in the doorway. I felt a flash of fear and the heart-rate monitor started to pick up pace. He leered at me, probably mistaking the reason for the increase in my heart rate.

"It hasn't been easy, coming and visiting you, Isabella," he closed the door behind him.

"Jasper's going to be here any minute," I blurted out, desperate for him to go away. How had he found out my full name? It wasn't something I advertised. Not many people in school knew it.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, I know exactly where your friends are. Little Alice in her room, all alone, Jasper on a phone call that'll last at least 10 minutes, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward-" he sneered the name "-at home… No one's going to be coming here. I think I deserve these 10 minutes, after all these days of waiting. After watching every movement of everyone around you, I finally get 10 minutes."

My heart was pounding unevenly in my chest. He could hear it clearly on the heart monitor. "Listen to your heart race," He murmured. His murmuring wasn't kind and comforting like Edward's- it was threatening and scary. "Is it for me, Bella?"

I shook my head frantically as he started to come closer. "Stay away from me," I warned. "Edward's going to kill you."

He suddenly let out an enraged roar and punched the wall. "Why, Bella?" He yelled. I cowered in my bed, hoping someone- anyone- would come and take him away. "Why are you so caught up in him? Can't you see that we're the ones who are supposed to be together?"

He stalked forward and grabbed my face roughly. He squeezed hard. "Tell me you love me Bella. I know you do. Tell me!"

The door swung open and Jasper ran in. He looked furious. "Get away from her!" he yelled, grabbing the back of James' shirt and sending him sprawling on the floor away from me. He stood between James and me, angling his body protectively. "Get out of here right now." He said calmly. "Get out right now and I won't call the hospital security."

James slowly got up from the floor, but made no motion to leave the room. He peered at me over Jasper's shoulder. "This isn't over, Isabella. I'll be back soon."

I shuddered when he said that. Jasper gave him one last push, and he left, leering menacingly at me.

I fought back a sob. James was a seriously deranged lunatic- and he was after me. I needed Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper asked uncertainly. "Don't worry about him. He's gone now. We won't let him come near you again."

Something that James said clicked in my head and I let out a gasp. "Alice!" I said frantically. "Jasper- James knows that Alice is alone! You have to go-"

"Shit!" Jasper yelled. He pulled out his phone. "Emmett?" He said into the receiver. "I need you guys to get here right now." He ran out of the room as he was talking, desperate to get to Alice.

I waited in silence for a few minutes. I was terrified. What if he got to Alice? I'd never be able to forgive myself. It might already be my fault that she was in the hospital and now if James hurt her? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to worry. Jasper was going there. She'd be fine.

"Let's go," Jasper said roughly, breaking me out of my internal tirade. When had he gotten here? I took a closer look at him and noticed he had a split lip.

"You're lip is bleeding," My voice sounded horrified. "What did he do?"

"Threw a punch. It's okay. But Edward and the others can't get here for another hour- there's some block on the way. I know Carlisle said no moving around, but I need to take you to Alice's room so I can keep an eye on both of you."

I nodded and let him help me off the bed and into the wheelchair. As he pushed me to her room, I kept my head down and hoped Carlisle wouldn't find us. "When are we going to the double room?" I asked him. It'd be easier for us to keep James away if we were together.

"Later this afternoon."

"Was he in Alice's room?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to hear about it, but I needed to know if he had done anything.

"He was about to go in." I could tell Jasper was scowling. "I think it took him a while to find her room."

I shuddered and was thankful that Jasper got there in time. We got to her room and Jasper pushed me inside.

Alice took one look at me and frowned. "She's bruised."

"What?" I asked.

"You told me nothing happened to her," Alice pouted at Jasper.

Jasper looked closely at my face and neck, and frowned too. "You're right. I didn't notice it earlier- I didn't think he had grabbed her hard enough." Then he growled. "James is going too far."

Alice sighed. "Edward is going to be so angry. And Emmett will probably go looking for a fight."

"I won't be stopping him," Jasper muttered. "And I don't think Edward will be either."

"No!" I said loudly. "I'm perfectly fine." I tried not to wince, because now I really could feel my cheeks throbbing. "I don't want Emmett going and fighting with James."

"Fine then," Jasper shrugged. "Edward will go. Or I will."

"_No._ None of you will go! Remember, he's not worth it. And I don't want any of you getting hurt."

Jasper rolled his eyes but decided not to pursue the topic. Maybe he was waiting for Emmett and Edward to come so that he'd have back-up.

A nurse came after a while and started at the sight of Jasper's bleeding lip. "Oh, my," She said, reaching for a first aid kit. "How did this happen?"

"I fell," he muttered. The nurse cleaned up the blood and the noticed me.

"Ms. Swan, you're supposed to be taking bed rest," She said sternly. "And Ms. Cullen needs rest too."

I squirmed under her gaze. "She didn't want to come," Alice said for me. "But I was getting so bored, and I needed company. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind just this one time," she said charmingly.

I tried to nod convincingly, as though that was what had happened. No need to tell her that there was a lunatic bursting into hospital rooms harassing patients.

We waited for Edward, Rosalie and Emmett in silence. Occasionally Alice and Jasper would say something to each other, but I made no effort to contribute to the conversation. My mind was on more important matters- James, and the person who was threatening me. Were they one and the same? From James' words and actions, it seemed like he was trying to make me his, rather than hurt me. So that had to mean that meant there was someone else who wanted to harm me.

I sighed out loud. Since when did life become so complicated?

I wanted James to stop going after Alice. To stop punching Jasper. I didn't want him near the others either. I considered seeking him out on my own- it was I who he wanted, anyway. Maybe that would make him stay away from everyone else.

There was nothing I could do about the mysterious person who had sent me the threatening note and had maybe crashed in to me. I would just have to wait and see what their next step would be.

A while later, the three of them rushed into the room. Edward was by my side in an instant. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically. He searched my face and growled when he noticed the bruises. "What did he do to you?" He asked his voice low. He tried to sound calm, but I could hear the anger seething behind it.

"Didn't Jasper tell you?" I looked behind him to see Jasper. Jasper just shook his head.

"Jasper said you were fine," Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's because I only noticed her bruises after I talked to you," Jasper said in his defense.

"Well maybe you should have-"

"Stop it, Edward," Rosalie said angrily. "Obviously Jasper did the best he could. I'm sure it wasn't easy, watching both Bella and Alice. And maybe you haven't noticed, but he's hurt too. So lay off."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Jasper," he said stiffly.

"It's okay. I was frustrated too."

"Let's go kill that guy." Emmett said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "He signed his death warrant when he grabbed your face, Bella."

"No!" Alice and I said at the same time. The others glared at us, while we glared back defiantly. I was not going to let any of them go and fight with James. Who knew what would happen? I couldn't bear to even think of Rose going up against James. Granted, he was one person, and we had four, but I still didn't want to risk it, and I was glad to know Alice was on my side.

"He's not going to be able to do anything," I tried to reason with them. "Alice and I will be sharing a room from today. And you can sit in this room with us if you think we'll be more protected."

"Of course he won't be hurting you again," Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm here now, aren't I? He's not going to do anything."

All of us rolled our eyes at him. "I'm not going to let him near you or Alice again, Bella. But this-" Edward pointed at the bruises "- he has to pay for. I'm not going to let him go that easily."

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie nodded their heads. I looked at Alice hopelessly, wondering if there was anything I could say that would stop them. She looked just as lost as I did, which was rare for Alice. She always knew what to do.

Looking around at the determined faces of my best friends, I closed my eyes in defeat. I wasn't going to let them fight against James. This meant there was only one option left- I would have to go seek him out myself. I'd go alone, of course. I didn't want anyone else to come and end up getting hurt. If it was me he wanted, it would be me he'd get.

**Gosh, isn't she stupid, planning to go off to find him on her own?**

**Anyway, reviewers get a sneak peak to the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All I can say, is that if you're still reading this, you amaze me. I love you guys!**

After a couple of hours in Alice's room, Edward pushed me outside in the wheelchair ignoring my protests. "I don't want to go back," I scowled. "Another couple of hours can't hurt."

He kept pushing until I realized he wasn't going in the direction of my room. "Where are we going?" I asked twisting back to look at him. He smiled down crookedly at me but pursed his lips together tightly. I groaned.

"Fine, we're going to the cafeteria," he said finally.

I grinned excitedly. It was only the cafeteria, but the only places I had seen over the last week were my room, Alice's room and the hallway between them.

"I thought you might like a change," he pushed me into the elevator.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're absolutely welcome. I figured that since you were already out of bed, you should go all out. And then we'll go to your new room with Alice."

He looked almost disappointed at the mention of the shared room. "You're not very happy about this, are you?"

"Well, it will be awkward with my sister and her boyfriend in the room with us all the time, but she's right- you'll be way too bored on your own. And it'll be easier to watch both of you."

I rolled my eyes. He was so protective. And I was pretty sure James wouldn't try anything with Alice in the same room. He made it obvious that he was waiting for us to be alone before he tried anything. I wondered why he tried to target Alice as well… First that day in the cafeteria, and now, in the hospital.

Edward pushed me into the cafeteria and up to a table where he made sure I was comfortable before going to the counter and ordering something. He came back with Jell-O, sandwiches and fruits.

"Sorry, lo- Bella," He winced at the slip up and I tried to hide my grin. "This is all they have for patients."

I made a face at my meal, but my mouth dropped open when Edward brought his tray over. He had a steak, coke and a granola bar.

"This is so unfair!" I said loudly. A couple of people from nearby tables started to look at us, so I quieted down. "Why do you get to eat that?"

"Shh," He said. "You can share some," He smiled. "That's why I got it."

"Thank you! I am so sick of this." I pointed to my tray. "It's all I've been eating since I got here."

"I'll be sure to bring you something else tomorrow," he smirked.

We finished eating lunch with random talk. "Now, you have physical therapy from today," Edward said as he pushed me out. "Dad wanted you to have bed rest for a while, but he decided you're going better, so you can start walking with crutches. Try walking, that is."

I glared at him as he took me back to my room. A nurse along with another young girl was waiting for me. "Hi, I'm Laura and I'm going to help you with your crutches!" She said to me.

"Okay, before we do this, I think you should know that I'm really prone to falling down. A lot."

Edward nodded in agreement with what I said. "You really should be careful."

Laura laughed. "Are you the boyfriend? They always worry the most. Don't worry, we'll be extra careful. Here, why don't you get up and sit on the bed, and then we can take it from there."

Edward lifted me up from the wheelchair and set me lightly on the bed. Laura handed me a couple of crutches which I looked at suspiciously. I had to walk with these?

It wasn't like I hadn't done it before- only the last couple of times, I hadn't had a broken arm to go along with it.

I grasped the clutches and moved to the edge of the bed. Laura supported my weight from one side while I took a few steps around the room. My leg and arm were throbbing with pain, so she set me back on the bed.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll take it slow. Be sure to take plenty to pain medication; it'll help with the walking." She scribbled something on her chart. "Take rest and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"She's nice," I commented as Laura left the room.

"So are you ready to go to your new room?" He asked.

Just then, Rosalie entered. "Hey, Bella! I'm just going to take your things over to the other room."

"Thanks Rose," I smiled at her. Edward lifted me into the wheelchair and pushed me down the hallway while Rose trailed behind holding my few possessions that had been brought to the hospital.

"Your dad wants to talk to you and Alice," she said after a couple of minutes.

I craned back to look at her. "Do they have any new leads?"

"I think so. He mentioned something about tracking down the person who had rented out the Hummer."

My heart started pounding in my chest. They had found they person behind all this. So it wasn't an accident then?

I didn't want to voice my thoughts, and I didn't think Edward would answer me even if I did. He'd tell me that it would just worry me and I should wait for my dad.

In a way, I liked how Edward cared so much and always wanted to protect me, but sometimes it did get a little annoying. It was something Edward, Jasper and Emmett obviously had in common, even if Emmett didn't show it very often. Rosalie and Alice were equally protective over Emmett and their friends, in their own way. I would be too, if there was someone out to get them.

Edward finally stopped in front of a room down the hall from my old one and pushed me in.

"Ta-da!" Alice said, sitting on her bed. "I already chose my side of the room- I hope you don't mind."

"I'm fine with the other side," I told her. Jasper and Emmett were there as well, and they helped Edward and Rosalie settle me in.

"This is awesome," Alice gushed. "I know we're injured and someone may be trying to kill us, but it's awesome to be sharing a room again! Isn't it?" She looked entirely too happy to be considered a victim of a random murderer in a black Hummer.

"Sure," I said absent mindedly. My dad was standing outside the room with a couple of other officers and they looked slightly worried. I wasn't listening to Alice.

"- and we can rent movies and watch them together! Oh, and Rose and Jasper and Emmett and Edward can all bring sleeping bags and camp out here! I'd tell Edward to just lie with you in your bed, but I don't think I'd want to see that… he is my brother after all!"

Charlie's brow was furrowed as he peered at a piece of paper another officer had given him. Someone said something to him, and he shook his head. Then he gestured to the room.

I suddenly realized that Alice was no longer talking and the room was unnaturally quiet. With all six of us- Alice, Emmett and Rosalie in particular- it was usually hard to find a moment's silence. When I tore my gaze from the officers outside the room, I found all five of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

Alice shook her head and sighed. "Bella. You never learn." She left it at that and went on to talk to Jasper and Rosalie about something. Edward, noticing that I was in a pensive mood, struck up a conversation with Emmett about some game.

All conversation ceased when Charlie walked into the room, Renee following behind him. He frowned at her for a minute, as if he didn't want her there, but then he finally allowed her in.

He cleared his throat. "We have a list of people who rented out black hummers in the local area on that day. I'll read them out; tell me if you recognize any of them. Jason Reem, Sarah McDougal, Katy Sanders, Jem Hunt, Marley Warren, Samantha Cruz." He looked up expectantly.

I shook my head and saw the others do the same. I had never heard any of those names in my life. I could tell Charlie was slightly disappointed but he tried to mask it.

"Well we'll look into all these people and their alibis, and if you remember anything at all, please call me right away." He left the room.

"None of those names ring a bell," Alice announced. All of us nodded in agreement.

"We don't even know if the person rented out the Hummer themselves… What if there's an accomplice?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie looked thoughtful. "That's a good idea. It would be completely careless to rent out a car in your own name, and then go and crash into someone."

"_Assuming _that this was on purpose, of course," Alice added. "We don't even know if it was premeditated or not. It was probably just some poor guy who got freaked out and thought he'd go to jail just 'coz he fell asleep at the wheel or lost control of the car!"

I could see Jasper and Edward itching to argue with her so I steered the conversation to safer topics. "So when are you guys going back to school?" I asked casually. "I'm sure your parents aren't that pleased that you're skipping so much."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please, Bella. I know you haven't been here very long, but don't you know my parents and Carlisle and Esme well enough to know they're not like other parents?"

True. These guys could do almost whatever they wanted- all within a limit and with good reason, of course- and their parents would understand. It was just then that I noticed that Renee was no longer in the room. I looked around, mystified. Edward seemed to notice who I was looking for, and told me, "She left after your dad did."

I was pretty stumped with my mom's behavior. She was normal when she got here, but lately she had seemed kind of dull. She was the fluttering, overbearing type when you got injured, so I was surprised that she wasn't by my side every waking moment.

"But I'll probably go back tomorrow," I heard Rosalie say.

"Yeah, I think we all should," Emmett said, but then held up a hand before Edward and Jasper could protest. "Now, I know you two are worried about Alice and Bella, but I'm sure they'll be fine here, together in their new room. Which is right near the nurses' station," He added pointedly. His face softened. "Alice is my little sister, and I love Bella just as much, but I think it would be best if we tried to get back into our routine."

I decided to back him up. "Yeah, and what if you come across something at school? You know that gossip spreads like wildfire… I'm sure you'll pick up something or the other!"

"Not to mention you can keep an eye on James!" Alice added.

Edward sighed. "Fine. We'll go. I guess we can see how wanted we are here." He smirked playfully.

"Yeah, I'm just dying to get rid of you sane people so that I can spend all day with Alice hyped up on meds." I joked.

"Hey!" Alice cried indignantly. "Just you wait Bella, you're going to have the time of your life! Esme's bringing my laptop and credit card over later tonight so that I can look for some nice scarves to go with your cast!"

I groaned. "Yes, because that's really my idea of a good time."

She just grinned sadistically.

Hours later, Alice and I had successfully kicked Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett out of our room. Rosalie left easily, telling us that she loved us but she "really needed to sleep in her comfy bed again." Edward and Jasper were less eager to leave. It took my five minutes of promising Edward that I could spend a night in the hospital alone without getting into some kind of trouble. Even then, he told me he'd be back the next morning before school to check on me.

Alice was currently checking out some online shopping site. She had bought me two scarves, 3 dresses and 6 t-shirts in the last hour, despite my protests. "You need to look stylish, Bella!"

I lay back, trying to get some sleep. I couldn't wait to be out of the hospital, out of the crutches, out of the cast, and walking normally again. I was even eager to go to school!

My phone beeped, signaling I had received a text. Alice waggled her eyebrows at me knowingly, thinking it was Edward texting me good night, so I stuck my tongue out at her. My arm was impaired; otherwise I would've thrown my pillow at her.

I opened the text, expecting to see Edward's name, but frowned when I saw that it was from a private number. Then I read the message and blanched.

**Yeah, I know, a cliffhanger! I'm sorry!**

**But I'm already writing the next chapter as you read this. So you'll see what happens next soon =)**

**Honestly, I don't have any really good reason for my lack of updates other than a really hectic school schedule. Now that things have calmed down - only a bit- I can try to update more often. I'm not completely free though; I'm still writing some exams in the upcoming month, but I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you for the support!**

**Review =)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well I think that's enough for today," Laura said, helping my back into the bed and leaning my crutches against the wall. "You're doing much better though!" She said enthusiastically. "You managed to stay up for almost twice the amount of time as yesterday."

I grinned. "Thanks. It's worth the pain."

She laughed. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"I convinced him to go to school."

"I'm sure that must have been hard," She laughed. "You two are so cute together! Anyway, I have another patient to attend to… I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Alice!"

Alice waved from her bed but continued to pout. She was miffed that I got to start working on my physical therapy while she was still confined to the bed. She didn't think that being in coma was a valid reason to stay in bed all day.

It was currently 2:00 in the afternoon, and Alice and I were already bored of a whole day without the others. Not that we'd ever tell them that, of course. It would only make them all the more eager to skip school and stay at the hospital. We had already flipped through all the channels on the TV twice, looked through Alice's movie collection and stalked several people of Facebook (all at Alice's insistence, to keep up with other's gossip since we were out of school) and were still bored to death.

At least a quick visit from Renee earlier this morning had helped alleviate my boredom. She had dropped by and taken me to the cafeteria, another thing Alice had pouted at. I really just wanted to talk to her in private.

"So what's up with you?" I had asked, sitting across from her in the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, mom. I've seen you countless times when I've gotten injured. You're always in the middle of things, worrying away!"

She grimaced slightly at this description. "Well, I was really worried when I came here at first." She smiled slightly. "But then I saw how well your friends look after you and I realized you don't really need me anymore. You're all grown up now."

I squeezed her hand with my uninjured one. "I'll always need you; you'll always be my mom."

She smiled at me. "That means a lot to me, Bella. Thank you. But other than that, there has been something else nagging me."

I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I prompted her. "What?"

She grimaced again. "Do you want to know everything?"

"Well, yes."

She just glanced at me before pursing her lips and continuing. "Well when I got here, I was already 5 days late for my period so I thought-"

I cut her off. "Okay, scratch that, I don't want to know everything!"

She continued anyway. "So I took a pregnancy test, but luckily it turned up negative. And after that was done I got a call from Phil saying he broke his arm, and now I don't know whether to go stay with him or stay here with you!"

"You should go stay with him, mom. He's all alone there. I have Charlie, Edward, Alice and everyone else here!" I really didn't want her to have to stay away from Phil while he was injured while I could handle things here on my own.

She nodded. "I know. You don't really need me here. I guess I just needed to make sure you're okay, and see if they find out anything about the Hummer."

"We'll keep you updated about what's going on." I promised. I paused for a moment. "Do you want another kid?"

She was shaking her head right away. "No, Phil and I were very clear about the fact that we don't want any kids. I already have you, and I don't think Phil is too eager to deal with a baby."

"And if he changes his mind? He is still a lot younger than you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She didn't seem too eager to talk about, so I decided not to pursue the topic any further. She'd talk to me when she wanted to.

I finished eating my salad and Renee wheeled me back to my room where Alice had just finished eating her lunch too.

"I'm going to leave you two here while I got get packed. I'll drop by the hospital before I leave." She waved to us and then left.

"Your mom's leaving?" She asked, switching off the TV.

"Yeah, Phil broke his arm."

"Ouch." She winced.

I gave her a look. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "I know, I know, after what we've been through its not much. Oh, guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"Dad came and said I'm off bedrest! He said I can start my physical therapy tonight! I requested Laura because she seems so nice."

I beamed. "That's awesome! We're going to be out of here in no time!"

That was about an hour ago, even though it felt like five. Alice was flipping through a Vogue magazine and I was laying there and staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Edward came in, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, sitting up quickly. Edward came over and gave me a lingering kiss which made me blush and him chuckle.

"I'm hurt," Emmett said with an exaggerated pout. "Don't you want me?" He pretended to wipe at his eyes with a pained expression.

I threw my pillow at him. "What I meant was, why are you here instead of at school? It doesn't end for another hour!"

"My last class was PE," Edward said.

"Calculus," Rose said with a shudder.

"History," Jasper grinned. "I know that stuff better than the teacher."

"And I had English, which we all know doesn't really matter anyway." Emmett concluded. "So here we are!"

I laughed at him and he just grinned back.

"Hey can I use someone's phone?" Rosalie asked abruptly. "Mine's out of battery and I need to text my Chemistry partner about something."

Mine was sitting on the table next to me, so I grabbed it and tossed it at her lightly, sure that she would catch it. "Here, you can use mine," I told her.

When her partner replied and my phone beeped, I realized that she would have to go to the inbox to look at it, which meant that she would see my most recently received text right below that… the one from the private number. I froze and I hoped that she wouldn't see it, but to my horror, she did.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them- I was going to. I just hadn't had the time yet, and I didn't think that laying it on them the second they walked through the door was a good idea. Even though Edward would probably think it was. In fact, he would've wanted me to call him in the middle of the night the minute I got the text.

"Bella," She said, her voice deceivingly calm. She managed to silence all the conversations in the room. "What is this text?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them. "I, uh, got it last night. After you guys left."

"I can see that. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What makes you think I didn't tell Alice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Because Alice would never keep quiet about it." She countered immediately. That was true. "Did you ask your dad to check your room?" She continued.

I shook my head and she immediately called my dad. Meanwhile, the others were shooting me questioning looks, especially Edward. I knew he was going to be angry at me for not telling anyone.

"Hi Charlie, this is Rose," She said sweetly when he answered. "I need you to do me a favour and go check Bella's bedroom." She waited a couple of minutes and then glared at me. "Yes, that's what I thought," she said sourly. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

She pressed the off button hard and the passed the phone to me. "Show them," she said.

My hand was trembling slightly as I reached for the phone and opened the message. I gave it to Edward and then turned away as he went over to Alice's bed to see it while the others crowded around him. I heard gasps.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, sitting in the chair next to my bad. He held my hand in his. "You should've called me. This is serious."

"I was going to tell you," I told him. I realized how incredibly stupid I had been. I could've called my dad and told him in the morning. "I just didn't want to you guys to worry even more about me. I wanted you to go back to school and have a normal day, and then I was going to tell you. And I knew if I told Alice she'd just call you."

I could tell that he was disappointed in me; they all were. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was stupid."

He sighed. "Yes, it was incredibly stupid." I looked at him to see him pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and I suddenly teared up. I couldn't believe I had kept something so important from him.

He noticed my tears and rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay, Bella, we know now, and your dad is going to figure out who did it. Don't worry."

I nodded and looked at the others. "I really am sorry, guys."

They all nodded and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Bells," Jasper said soothingly. He sat on my other side and held my hand. He was always good and calming people down.

Charlie walked in a couple of minutes later with a thunderous expression on his face. "You kids want to tell me what all that was about?" He asked threateningly.

"Dad, it was my fault, I should've told you earlier-" I started saying before Rosalie cut me off.

"Bella, all he knows is that your room is trashed, nothing else. You have to show him the text."

"Oh," I nodded and handed him my phone. His eyebrows shot up. The text read: 'This is just the least of your worries if you don't stay away from him.' And below that was a picture of my room in a complete mess. My desk and chair were askew; clothes were lying all over the place, books torn…

"Randy!" He barked, and a junior officer entered the room. "Take this phone and track down the number ASAP. Then go to my house, there's a spare key under the eave. Go upstairs and check Bella's room thoroughly for any traces of DNA."

Charlie collapsed in a nearby chair. "This is getting serious. I'm sure now that the accident was not innocent and that it was, in fact, planned. Maybe he or she wasn't out to get you killed, but anything could've happened."

"I think we can assume that it's a 'she'" Alice said. "The message said to stay away from 'him', which has to be Edward. Who can we think of that would want to get Bella away from Edward?"

"Tanya," Rosalie said instantly, and almost everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But it doesn't have to be a she," Emmett argued. "What if it's a guy, and he just wants Bella to stay away from Edward so that he can have her to himself?"

"I agree with Emmett; we can't say at this point whether it's a boy or girl behind all this. All we know is that they mean serious business, which means that you're going to have to be protected at all times Bella. The person probably won't try anything major again while you're still recuperating in the hospital, but it's better to be safe anyway. I'll arrange to have to rookies outside your door all the time." Charlie said, standing up and pulling out his phone. "I'll be back later. Edward, Emmett and Jasper- I don't want any of the girls out of your sight while I'm gone. I'm pretty sure they only want Bella, but Alice and Rose, you two need to be extra careful as well."

Emmett nodded solemnly while Edward just gripped my hand tighter.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Bella privately?" Edward asked the others.

"Sure," Rosalie said, grabbing the wheelchair from the corner of the room. "We'll take Alice down to the cafeteria. She's so excited about being out of bedrest; she even found the need to text me in the middle of History about it," She laughed.

Edward closed the door behind them as they left and I cringed internally. When he turned around his face was pained.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

I looked down, ashamed. I could've handled him yelling at me, but I couldn't take his disappointment in me.

"I was just… I don't know, I guess I was just trying to give you some peace." I said, hoping he would understand.

He didn't. "What are you talking about?"

"These last few days, everything has been so hectic. Everyone has been worried all the time, over Alice and I. I just felt like I should give all of you a normal day. I knew that it wasn't anything to be worried about immediately; I knew that nothing would happen to me in the next few hours so I didn't see any point in telling anyone."

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "I get it…I get your point. But you have to look at it from my point of view, too. What if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself- or you, for that matter, from hiding it from me."

"I care about you, Bella. I care so much about you… I just want you to talk to me about this stuff. I want to be bothered by you if something happens to you!"

I nodded and held my hand out for him. He took it and slid next to me in the bed, holding me close.

"I love you, Bella. So, so much."

I gasped. I knew he did, but hearing his say it stunned me for a minute. Those three little words coursed through me and made me smile widely. He _loved _me. Me, Bella Swan, the plain girl with boring brown hair and boring brown eyes. I was speechless.

"Bella?" He asked after a minute, sounding slightly worried.

"Hmm?" I asked, still smiling widely. He couldn't see that, of course, since my face was pressed into his shoulder. "Oh!" I sat up slightly so that I could see his face. "I love you, too."

He grinned and brought his lips closer to mine. "You're not just saying it because I did, right?" He asked, sounding slightly suspicious. I glared at him for a minute before realizing he was just playing around.

I leaned closer and touched my lips to his lightly. He deepened the kiss right away, holding me closer. I was still overwhelmed with his confession but I threw myself into the kiss until we had to break apart for air.

"Don't ever do that to me again," He demanded.

"I won't," I promised.

* * *

**No cliffie this time! =) **

**So I've been thinking ahead, and I think there's only a few chapters left to this story! Maybe a little bit more drama, a climax, and then an epilogue! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Review =)**


End file.
